Kaichou No S
by SheWonGirl ShuiRen
Summary: Sebelumnya fic ini berjudul S Keiri No Kaichou (Sadistic Finance Manager), REUPLOAD (Part I - III) AND NEW CHAP (4), EDITED, MODIFIED FLOW FOR NEXT CHAPTER, LONG 'che legge', Special for Kuchiki Rukia birthday / DLDR, I JUST WARN YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**** Bleach**** punya ****Tite Kubo**** sepenuhnya. ****Segala jenis ****dan ****bentuk dalam cerita**** OOC**** ini produk dari say****a!**

**Pairing : ****IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya.**

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Langit pagi Kota Karakura begitu mendung. Beberapa kali terdengar guntur yang menyambar dan kilat menghiasi langit yang semakin menghitam. Belum terjadi hujan. Gadis mungil yang terlihat begitu manis itu mencoba keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berdesakan, mencoba keluar dari kereta api di peron nomor 5. Genap sepuluh menit sudah ia berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Ia yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengambil tas tangan yang ada di lengannya, ia menjinjingnya. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuk memasukkan novel roman yang ia bawa. Di dalam kereta tadi dia hanya mampu membaca 10 halaman dari 568 jumlahnya. Dengan sibuknya ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas merahnya yang bergambar bunga sakura, ia mencari _train card pass_ yang sudah tentu ia butuhkan saat berada di _entrance_ _gate_ di depannya. Sedikit kepayahan ia, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menemukan _train card pass _miliknya berada diantara bedak dan lipgloss. Gadis itu sebisanya berusaha cepat dan keluar begitu saja dari stasiun hingga tak menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tepat saat gadis itu menuruni tangga yang ke enam, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur. Ah, dia harus cepat atau tidak ia akan terlambat. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil dibawah guyuran hujan. Sedikit kesusahan karena ia menggunakan _high heels_ hitam mengkilap bertali yang menempel di kakinya, juga ia takut jika air yang sudah menggenang di aspal mencriprat ke kaki dan rok mini warna merah mudanya yang bermodel pias 6. Ingatlah, yang berlarian bukan dirinya saja.

Tak hilang akal, gadis itu berlari-lari disepajang emperan toko agar sedikit terhindar dari air hujan, ya walau _blouse_ merah muda berlengan ¾ nya tak begitu terselamatkan dari guyuran tapi toh ia tak akan terlalu basah.

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ponselnya berdering, tanda sambung ditelepon masuknya. Bergerak cepat - gadis bersurai raven dengan potongan rambut bob pendek dan sejumput poni yang menjutai, membelah diantara wajah porselen miliknya - ia mengambil ponsel flip warna ungu dari tas sakura kepunyaannya lalu menjawabnya.

"Ya, Ran, aku sedang buru-buru kesana," ucapnya mendahului peneleponnya.

"Cepatlah atau ia akan mengamuk," jawab yang dipanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Ran.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat lalu gadis itu memutus hubungan dan memasukkan hp flip yang berbandul kelinci – biasa disebut gadis itu dengan chappy – kedalam tasnya.

Gadis itu berlari lagi, tapi kemalangan sedikit menimpa dirinya. Saat ia berlari, kaki kirinya sedikit tidak seimbang sehingga dirinya terjatuh dan menyebabkan heels sepatunya patah. Gadis itu menyernyit menahan emosi. _Mini skirt_ yang ia lindungi, _blouse_ pink yang ia cintai dan tas bermotif sakura yang ia miliki semuanya kotor. KUSOOOOO! Musim panas yang menyebalkan.

Gadis raven itu berhasil masuk di _lobby_ perusahaan tempatnya bekerja setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 08.10 dan ia sudah puas berlari ria. Sudah begitu lenggang suasana di beberapa tempat karena para karyawan sudah memulai pekerjaan harian mereka. Gadis itu salah satu staff di divisi keuangan bagian penggarapan pajak.

Gadis itu segera menuju lift dan menekan angka 4, lantai dimana dirinya bekerja. Sedikit cacat – berjinjit – saat gadis mungil itu berjalan ke ruangannya. Sudah barang tentu ia akan kena labrak oleh managernya yang super perfect karena dirinya terlambat masuk. Gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu kemudian ia membuka suara, "Selamat pagi semuanya," ucapnya keras.

Beberapa pasang mata milik teman sejawatnya langsung menuju ke arahnya -bahkan manajernya-. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manis, _blouse _pinknya terbuka dua kancing secara tidak sengaja dan menampakan buntalan yang tertutup oleh bra, kakinya ia posisikan secara vertikal agar menutupi heels cacatnya. Rambut ravennya sedikit lepek karena air hujan, bedak yang ia poleskan diwajah tirusnya sudah luntur tetapi itu tak masalah karena ia memiliki kulit seputih porselen, tidak ada masalah dengan bibirnya, lipgloss yang ia pakaikan tidak memudar. Beberapa titik air mengalir dari leher jenjangnya menuju dadanya dan hal itu membuat gadis raven terlihat sedikit ...

'_Sexy_,' pikir Ran, teman si gadis raven.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah meja milik manajernya. Tepat saat ia berada di depan meja manajernya, ia menunduk dalam. Takut jika harus menatap manajer berambut _orange_ nan jabrik itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku manajer," ucapnya sungkan.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Karena hujan, tadi aku ..."

"Bagus! Alasanmu karena hujan? Kau pikir temanmu yang lain juga tidak kehujanan, huh? Lagipula jika kau tidak terlalu idiot, seharusnya kau mampir ke swalayan dan membeli payung bukannya berlarian di emperan toko seperti monyet," ucapnya kesal di tempat duduk.

Gadis itu menatap polos ke arah manajernya lalu bertanya, "Apa manajer tadi di belakangku? Lalu apa kau membeli payung terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menawariku agar sepayung denganmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus menawarimu? Memangnya kau siapaku?" tanyanya sengit.

Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa, "Manajer, kau amnesia? Aku kan bawahanmu."

Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum sang manajer _orange_ membuka suara, teman gadis itu – Ran – menarik gadis raven dan membawanya kearah pintu dan mengeluarkannya dari ruangan dan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu disana. Setelah itu gadis bernama Ran menghadap manajernya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya keluar, Matsumoto," ucap pria _orange_ itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Matsumoto itu hanya meringis dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk manajer, "Tidak sopan jika aku mengatakannya dengan keras," ucapnya.

"Jadi kau ingin membisikannya padaku?" tanyanya, ia menaikkan alis sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja, manajer," ucap gadis itu tersenyum menang.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis raven yang sudah berada di luar ruang kerjanya itu sedang berdiri bersandar dinding yang bercat hijau muda. Tadi dirinya sudah dibisiki Rangiku agar dia menunggu dulu di luar, Rangiku lah yang akan menghadapi si manajer _orange_, Kurosaki Ichigo. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali menyadari hujan di luar sana sudah reda. Ia dapat melihat keluar karena di depannya terdapat dua buah jendela kaca yang setiap buahnya berukuran 1X1 meter. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, masih dengan dengan _high heels_ cacatnya. Ia membuka pengunci jendela lalu menarik slotnya. Angin yang tidak terlalu kencang menerpa wajah dan tubuh mungilnya.

Entah ide darimana dengan semangatnya gadis itu menaikkan rok bagian depannya, 'Dengan begini rok ku akan mudah mengering,' pikirnya, ia tersenyum penuh antusias.

Sedangkan pada saat itu juga si manajer _orange_ keluar dari ruangan. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Begitu parah menurut kaca pengamatannya yang ia mulai dari tubuh bagian bawah gadis itu hingga ke atas, dari _high heels_ patah, betis yang tak bersih, rok yang basah dan sedikit kotor – dan parahnya gadis itu membuka bagian depan – lalu _blouse_ pink yang transparan karena air hujan hingga menampakkan bra putih yang berhias strawberry merah – hijau, tidak salah jika Rangikumengusirnya keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Celana dalammu tidak _sexy_, Kuchiki_-san_," ucapnya seraya mendekat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu tersentak dan buru – buru melepaskan roknya lalu berbalik menghadap si rambut _orange_. Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar – mempertemukan _amethys_nya dengan _amber_ manajernya untuk sepersekian detik – lalu meluruskan _mini skirt_nya.

"Aku hanya ingin ..."

"Ingin apa? Mengeringkan rokmu tapi memperlihatkan celana dalam yang bahkan anak sd tak lagi memakainya?" tanyanya datar.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi komentar manajer _orange_nya itu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena perkataan si manajer mungkin benar adanya.

Hening. Tak ada suara lagi, yang ada hanyalah angin sepoi yang masuk lewat jendela kaca yang dibuka oleh Kuchiki tadi. Detik berikutnya yang ada hanyalah helaan nafas dari sang manajer.

"Gomenasai," lirih Rukia, "Lain kali aku akan ..."

"Rukia_-chan_," panggil suara dari arah pintu. Rangiku sudah berjalan dari arah sana dan menuju ke tempat mereka. Ia menjinjing sebuah shopping bag berwarna hitam. Kedua orang berbeda jenis itu menatap Rangiku. Rangiku menyerahkan shopping bag pada Rukia dan gadis itu menerimanya.

"Didalamnya ada blazer tertutup, kau bisa mengganti _blouse_ mu dengan itu, kau tahu Rukia-_chan_ pakaianmu terlalu memprovokasi," ucap Rangiku, ia mengerling pada Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Ran?" tanya Rukia, kemudian hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sedang sang manajer sudah beranjak, berjalan dari tempatnya dan dengan segera Rangiku membuka suara, "Huh, anda sudah ingin kembali, manajer?"

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuh _chit chat_, segeralah bekerja," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi lalu berbalik, berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berdada besar itu – Rangiku – tertawa, "Bukankah dia itu _eccentric*_?" tanya Rangiku.

Gadis raven itu hanya bisa mengangguk – angguk, "Mungkin Ran-_chan._"

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu Rukia-_chan_," ucap Rangiku, ia menyungging senyuman.

"Baik Ran-_chan_, terima kasih atas pinjaman blazernya," ucapnya, gadis Kuchiki itu buru – buru berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hah, dia melupakan yang satu ini," ucap Rangiku, ia menutup jendela kaca dan menguncinya.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak acara keterlambatan si gadis Kuchiki. Ia memakai blazer hitam pinjaman dari Rangiku yang tentu saja kebesaran untuk ukuran si mungil Rukia, sedang _blouse_ kotornya ia serahkan pada Rangiku dan gadis itu berjanji pada Rukia jika _blouse_ pink miliknya akan bersih dan rapi nanti sore. Katanya dia sudah menitipkannya pada Yamada Hanatarou agar di _laundry_kan. Sedang untuk _high heels_ hitamnya – yang gadis Kuchiki bilang bahwa mereka pemberian nee-_chan_nya saat ulang tahun kemarin – diakali oleh gadis Kuchiki itu dengan menggelemnya kembali, sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki diruang kerjanya dan ya, heels itu ia letakkan dibawah meja.

Didalam ruangan tempat ia bekerja – dia, 11 orang staff lainnya plus manajer _orange_nya – dibagi beberapa meja berbentuk meja sekat, kecuali meja manajer yang berdiri sendiri. Ruangan itu cukup besar, ada rak-rak dan almari penyimpanan berkas, 5 buah lukisan kecil tapi terlihat apik, ada 1 set sofa yang di bentuk setengah lingkaran dan semuanya menghadap dinding kaca – begitu menyegarkan – karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan adalah gunung Fuji.

Gadis itu sedang berkutat dengan komputer di mejanya, dari meja manajer, meja yang ditempati gadis raven begitu kentara. Beberapa kali gadis itu diperhatikan oleh sang manajer bahkan hal itu di sadari oleh Rangiku yang duduk di sampingnya – tempat mereka berdekatan – satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Ruki, sepertinya _feeling_ku memang benar-benar tepat, manajer _orange_ itu menyukaimu," ucap Rangiku.

"_Don't be daydreaming, darling_," ucapnya lucu. "Pandanganmu sepertinya tertutup oleh permen kapas," cela Rukia. Ia masih berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

"Kau menyesal nantinya jika tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, jika kau percaya padaku, kau yang seharusnya menyerangnya duluan,"ucap Rangiku yakin.

"Dia galak padaku, Ran. Walau pada yang lainnya juga, tapi tak separah diriku" ucap Rukia, sekarang dirinya menatap ke arah Rangiku.

"Karena kau istimewa makanya kau diperlakukan berbeda," ucap Rangiku, ia terkikik geli.

"Berhentilah sekarang juga dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ucap Ichigo yang sudah berada di antara wajah mereka – tak tahu ia muncul dari mana.

Rangiku segera kembali ke pekerjaannya tanpa komando yang ke dua, sedang Rukia membuang muka. Mungkin mukanya sekarang begitu memerah karena malu. Tak berhenti begitu saja, Ichigo mengikuti arah wajah Rukia, sekarang dia berdiri di belakang kursi Rukia dan wajahnya sudah berada di samping kepala Rukia. Hampir saja hidung gadis itu mengenai pipi Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san, sebaiknya kau mencari sesuatu untuk mengaitkan blazermu, dari tempatku aku masih bisa melihat bra Ichigo – strawberry – mu," ucapnya berbisik di telinga putih Rukia. Napasnya telak masuk di daun telinga gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu memiliki getaran aneh dan geli.

Belum cukup disitu, manajer _orange_ itu memegang juntaian rambut yang berada di pipi kanan Rukia, lalu membenahinya, ia meletakkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu, "Aku suka rambut barumu," ucapnya lagi. Barulah kemudian ia benar – benar pergi sedang gadis itu menunduk dalam lagi. Tepat setelah itu gadis manis berambut raven mengekor bayangan Ichigo, benar sekali, gadis itu memang menyukai pria _orange_.

Pria itu memiliki karunia wajah tampan khas pria Jepang yang sepertinya sudah 'dikutuk' semakin dewasa semakin terlihat ganteng. Mata ambernya yang indah, hidung mancung, alis tebal. Senyum manis – yang pernah dijumpai oleh Rukia – dan tatapan tajam matanya menjadi nilai plus tersendiri. Tulang rahang wajah yang sempurna dan kulit halus serta mata khas nya, membuat Ichigo mampu membuat dirinya lemas hanya dengan tatapannya. Belum lagi bentuk tubuh seksi dan dada bidangnya. Arrggg... gadis itu pengagumnya dan itu membuat dirinya nelangsa.

Sepersekian detik setelah _inner self_nya berbicara dan ia membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan kegiatan itu tak luput dari jangkauan pandangan si surai _orange_ bermodel _spike_.

_***Nyentrik : berperilaku, bergaya eksentrik, aneh, tidak wajar**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** :**** Bleach**** punya ****Tite Kubo**** sepenuhnya. ****Segala jenis ****dan ****bentuk dalam cerita**** OOC**** ini produk dari say****a!**

**Pairing : ****IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya.**

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis raven bermata lemon itu sudah sedikit demi sedikit memberesi mejanya, mulai dari menyimpan pekerjaannya dan mencopy soft filenya, dia juga sudah memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas ke dalam tas sakura merahnya. Bukan kertas penting tentu saja, tapi ia tak bisa membuangnya, bukan pula kertas milik perusahaan, lagipula ia hanya pegawai biasa, mana mungkin diizinkan membawa berkas dari kantor. Apalagi dia bagian pajak, bisa-bisa dia dituduh memanipulasi data. Hanya kertas sobekan corat-coretnya yang tak jauh dari penghitungan pajak dan beberapa kata-kata pribadi – yang ia yakin dia akan malu jika sampai dibaca orang. Berikutnya ia memasukkan hp flip ungunya kedalam tasnya lagi. Beberapa dari rekan sekantornya sudah pulang duluan. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 6. Boleh menyebutnya sore ataupun malam.

Gadis raven itu menunduk, memberesi high heels bertalinya dan memakainya degan hati-hati dan sebuah suara yang datang dari gadis sexy disampingnya itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Sudah selesai Rukia?" tanya Rangiku.

Dengan gerak cepat gadis raven itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyebabkan kepala mungilnya itu membentur, mengenai laci tempat keyboarnya.

"Awwwhhh," pekiknya.

"Itu pasti sakit sekali, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rangiku. Tanganya sudah terulur untuk membantu Rukia.

Sedang gadis raven itu hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya sayang. Di sisi lain, manajer _orange_nya sepertinya malah menertawakannya.

"Berhati-hatilah Kuchiki, sepertinya nasibmu hari ini begitu buruk, bukan begitu," ucapnya santai.

Gadis itu menuju arah si manajer, sedikit melirikkan matanya, 'Dia menyebalkan, bukan begitu,' pikirnya.

"Terima kasih atas peringatanmu manajer, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya," jawabnya kaku.

"Dan aku berpikir kau bukan pengingat yang baik, sayang," ucapnya cepat, dia sudah berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum Rukia dan Rangiku terkesiap dari kekagetan mereka.

"Ran, kau tadi mendengar dia bilang apa? Sayang?" tanya Rukia, ia hampir memekik.

"Entahlah, jangan tanya aku Rukia. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaranku," jawab gadis itu cepat.

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan, lalu menggeleng dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdua lalu mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, pulang. Harus melewati lift menuju lantai pertama dan menuju lobby perusahaan.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit, gadis berambut pirang berdada penuh itu sudah diambil oleh pacarnya, baca saja ia dijemput oleh Ichimaru Gin. Gadis raven itu melepas tanda pengenal yang dia kenakan sedari tadi, lalu mencoba memasukkannya kedalam tas. Oh, gadis itu ingat ia belum memeriksa train card pass miliknya, siapa tahu ia tak sengaja meninggalkannya atau bagaimana. Sudah beberapa kali gadis raven mengalami hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Kartunya tertinggal di kantornya, padahal ia sudah berada di stasiun.

Gadis itu duduk lagi di kursi lobby lalu mengobok-obok isi tasnya. Tidak ketemu, tapi ia mencari lagi, siapa tahu terselip didalam novel roman yang dibawanya tadi. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil, tak berhasil, tak ada dan lenyap tak berbekas. Apakah tertinggal di meja kerjanya? Gadis raven segera berdiri dan berjalan lagi ke arah lift. Sebuah keharusan untuknya mencari di meja kerjanya.

Gadis raven yang sudah keluar dari lift itu segera mengambil hp flip nya dan mencoba menghubungi kakak perempuannya.

"Nee-chan, sudah sampai dimana?" tanya Rukia segera.

"Benarkah, nee-chan sudah sampai di perpustakaan? Tunggu sebentar nee-chan, sepertinya train card pass ku tertinggal, aku harus mengambilnya sebentar," jawab gadis itu terburu-buru. Ia bahkan sudah berlari di koridor kantornya. Terlebih ia tidak sadar jika berpapasan dengan manajernya. Ah, bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa high heelsnya bisa patah untuk kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya segera, barulah ia mencari disekitar mejanya. Ia belum mematikan teleponnya yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan nee-channya.

"Nani?" pekiknya dan gadis itu sekali lagi membenturkan kepala mungilnya pada laci tempat keyboard komputernya. Kembali, gadis itu megelus belakang kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Nee-chan, aku akan mematikan teleponku sekarang dan kau harus menghubung Byakuya-nii sekarang juga, jangan membuat aku bersalah. Mencari waktu kosong untuk kalian berdua itu sangat sulit. Aku akan segera menemukannya, jadi nee-chan tidak usah khawatir,"

Diseberang sana kakak perempuan gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Please, nee-chan, jangan membuat aku menyesal. Ke perpustakaan bisa kapan-kapan dan bukan berarti kau mengingkari janji kita. Aku nanti bisa memasak tamagoyaki," jawa Rukia, ia tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui kakak perempuannya itu setuju.

Baru beberapa detik setelah ia mematikan hubungan teleponnya, sekarang hp itu berbunyi dengan layar yang menunjukkan nama yang berbeda.

"Grimm?" tanya Rukia tak percaya, bahkan gadis itu hampir berteriak kegirangan. "Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang, sayang?" tanya gadis itu meggebu.

"Haha, maaf, aku mengeluarkannya dengan tak sengaja. Mau aku jemput?" tanya Rukia.

Pemuda di seberang masih menjawabnya, menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh, ya aku hampir lupa. Bahkan dirumah kakekmu akan ada banyak butler yang bisa menjemputmu,"

Jawaban dari sana lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana saat kau pulang, beri aku kejutan dan biarkan aku terkesan," jawab Rukia.

Lalu dari seberang hanyalah terdengar suara keras lalu salam, dan mematikan sambungannya.

Saat gadis itu masih menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang mendarat di bahunya. Ia tersentak kaget lalu segera menghadapkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Manajer, kau mengagetkanku," pekik Rukia, ia hampir marah.

Manajer _orange_nya itu hanya menampakkan wajah datar sebagai jawabannya lalu membuka suara, "Kau gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Apa aku harus menunggu setengah jam lagi agar aku bisa bicara denganmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Gadis itu menyernyitkan kening, sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Manajer sudah dibelakangku dari tadi? Berapa lama?" tanya Rukia.

"Untuk yaang kedua kalinya saat kau membenturkan kepalamu pada laci hari ini," ucapnya cepat.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah, malu, "Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu manajer! Dan juga sepertinya anda menaruh kutukan pada setiap perkataan yang anda ucapkan padaku, hari ini benar-benar sedikit sial. Oh, ya Kknapa anda ingin berbicara denganku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Jika kau sangat peduli pada perkataanku seharusnya kau tidak membuatku marah," desisnya. Manajer _or__a__ng__e_nya itu lalu menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, kesal lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke meja kerja Rukia. Ia mengencangkan dasinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Rukia hanya masih terbengong di tempatnya, lalu ia mengamati sesuatu yang ada di mejanya, yang dilemparkan oleh manajer _orange_nya. Ia memegangnya, dan gadis itu tau itu benda apa. Itu train card pass nya. Lalu dari mana si _orange_ itu mendapatkannya? Apa ia menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya? Ah sudahlah, ia harus pulang sekarang dan memasak tamagoyaki untuk santapan malamnya. Nee-channya mungkin tak akan pulang malam ini karena ia sudah bersama tunangannya. Jika dikatakan oleh hukum bahkan mereka sudah menjaddi suami istri. Gadis itu harus cepat karena nantinya dia juga harus mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan-bahannya.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu si gadis raven tak datang terlambat ke kantor. Ia harus menemui manajernya terlebih dahulu. Berbicara personal sebelum kegiatan bekerja dimulai. Kemarin dia sudah membantunya menemukan train pass nya, hari ini gadis itu harus menunjukkkan rasa terima kasihnya. Jam didinding kantor masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30, teman-teman sejawantya bahkan belum datang. Ia membuka pintu kantornya pelan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu masih sama, apakah menurutnya kantor itu bisa dirubah dalam semalam saja? Ruangan itu masih sama tentu saja, saat pintu dibuka didepan sana aalah ruang gerak kosong sekitar kurang lebih 12 meter – hanya diisi dispenser air putih - barulah ada seperangkat sofa. Disepanjang sofa, dinding kantornya berupa kaca. Disitu ada tanaman hias yang diletakkan agar ruangan itu tiak terlalu kering. Lalu setelahnya itu tembok biasa yang didepannya melekat almari berkas yang berjajar 3. Barulah meja kerja sekat yang bisa diisi dirinya dan 11 teman lainnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan tubuhnya. Ya, setelah pintu jika ia berjalan kearah kanan maka itulah meja manajernya. Tepat scara garis vertikal dengan mejanya. Dan dibelakang meja manajernya itu juga ada almari penyimpanan berkas, milik manajernya saja. Hanya satu. Soal jam dinding, ruangan itu ada tiga. Cobalah untuk percaya.

Yang pertama ada di belakang meja manajer, menempel ditembok tepat diatas mejanya. Setelah pengangkatan Ichigo menjadi manajer keuangannya, si _orange_ itu hanya merubah almari penyimpanan agar diletakkan dipojok ruangan. Barulah mejanya berada di sampinya, agak kedepan. Yang kedua ada di dinding samping, tepat diatas salah satu teman sekantornya dan yang ke tiga ada diatasdispenser air. Gadis itu masuk, ia kemudian duduk di meja manajernya. Mencoba-coba kursinya dan jawabannya ya, karena ia ingin mencoba duduk disana tapi tidak punya pikiran untuk mengambil alih posisinya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Kursi manajer itu nyaman, tidak senyaman kursi dorong miliknya. Tapi, bukankah milik direktur akan lebihnyaman dari ini. Pikirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi barulah ia meletkkan tas hitam -dengan aksesoris mote dan rantai ccb-nya diatas meja. Ketika gadis itu membuka resleting tas miliknya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu nona?" tanya suara itu dan Rukia tahu itu suara manajer _orange_nya.

Reflek gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memandang kearah manajernya dan ia berpegangan pada sisi kursi manajer itu. Tapi sial, tangannya terpeleset dan menyebabkan dirinya lebih malu dari yang seharusnya.

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut kirinya, telinga porselennya sudah memerah. "Maaf, manajer bukan maksudku untuk ..." Hening. Gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perilakunya. Hanya bisa menatap manajer _amber_ itu dengan manik _amethyst_nya.

"Jika kau ingin, aku akan duduk ditempatmu hari ini, nikmati saja tempat itu," ucapnya. Si manajer itu sudah hampir berjalan menuju meja Rukia tapi Rukia menariknya pelan dan menahan Ichigo dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu manajer. Anda salah paham," ucapnya, "Ah, maaf," lanjutnya. lalu ia mepaskan tangan Ichigo dan mengambil tasnya.

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah wadah makanan atau biasanya kotak bekal yang berukuran 9x9 cm dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Aku bermaksud memberikan anda ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kemarin," jawab Rukia.

Manajer _orange_ itu hanya memandang datar pada Rukia. "Kau ingin meletakkannya di mejaku dan berharap aku akan memakannya tanpa mengetahui siapa yang memberikannya padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin meletakkannya dulu lalu nanti aku akan berbicara pada anda," jawabnya cepat. Kedua tangannya masih terulur pada Ichigo.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya singkat.

"Muffin strawberry, tadi pagi aku membuatnya dan aku ingat anda menyukainya jadi aku..." ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo, "Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu dia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Rukia. "Ke mejamu sekarang," ucapnya lagi.

Gadis itu memandang turun pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Apakah ada yang salah sekarang? Dan itu terjadi lagi. Kancingnya lepas satu lagi seperti kemarin. Gadis itu segera memegangnya dan pandangan Ichigo mengikuti arah taangan Rukia.

"Ke mejamu sekarang Kuchiki, temanmu sebentar lagi akan datang," ucap Ichigo.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan wajahnya memerah, membayangkan jika teman pertamanya yang akan membuka pintu melihat kondisi mereka dan bisa menyebabkan kesalahpahaman. Menganggap mereka melakukan _indecent things._

"Kuchiki, di mejamu dan duduk disana," ucap Ichigo datar.

'Dasar gadis bodoh,' pekik pikiran Rukia. Dari tadi si _orange_ itu menginstruksikan agar dirinya duduk di mejanya bukan masalah kemeja putihnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo. Lalu berucap,"Baik manajer," dan ia berjalan menjauh dari sana dan duduk di meja kerjanya.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis itu masih berkutat lagi dengan komputer di depannya. Memasukkan angka-angka yang membuat pusing kepala karena jumlah digitnya. Dari lembar kerja excel ke lembar kerja command promptnya masih ada lainnya path dan estp-nya. Ia harap ia tidak akan menua karena terlalu memusingkkan pekerjaannya.

Diliriknya meja manajer. Gadis mungil selain dirinya – Hinamori Momo – yang masuk ke perusahaan ini tiga bulan setelah dirinya sedang berbicara dengan manajer _orange_ itu.

"Laporanmu aku terima. Pergilah ke bagian marketing minta D.O dan beberapa faktur untuk minggu ini. Kerjakan laporannya dan serahkan pada Kuchiki, aku ingin segera mengakhiri laporan keuangan bulan ini," ucap Ichigo, bagi Rukia dia sudah bisa cukup jelas mendengarnya dan dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Apalagi dia mendapat tugas tambahan jika pajak pasal 25 harus dikerjakan hari ini juga.

"Huh, benar juga apa kataku kan, dia sangat manis pada pegawainya selain dirimu," ucap Rangiku, setengah berbisik. Gadis raven yang mendengarnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Bukankah kalimat itu yang mengucapkan kemarin adalah dirinya?

"Ruki, ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya Rangiku. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pembuatan faktur beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahan sudah menyelesaikkan pekerjaan dengan menggunakan mesin tik manualnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan turun ke kantin, pekerjaanku bertambah Ran, pasal 25," jawab Rukia. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah membawa roti kacang dan air mineral itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak bisa tumbuh," jawabnya.

"Oh, ayolah senpai, jangan mencelaku seperti itu," ucap Rukia.

Keduanya hanya tertawa tipis, takut akan kejadian tak terduga- jika manajer itu akan muncul lagi diantara keduanya- seperti kemarin.

Jam memang sudah semakin menunjukkan waktu yang mendekati makan siang, istirahat. Tapi gadis itu masih saja sibuk. Hanya beberapa menit yang lalu ia sibuk membalas e-mail dari Grimmjow.

Beberapa temannya sudah keluar dari ruangan. Tak terkecuali Rangiku.

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Tidak Ran, terima kasih. Roti di dalam tasku itu benar-benar sudah cukup," jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya satu hal lagi, kau tampak cute dengan bando merahmu itu," ucapnya. "Dan tampak sexy dengan heels itu," bisiknya.

"Benarkah? Kau membuatku tersipu Ran, cepatlah atau kau tidak akan kebagian tempat," ucap Rukia.

"Jangan meragukan kemampuanku, aku bisa dengan mudah merayu nantinya," jawab Rangiku.

Rukia tertawa, "Soal yang satu itu aku tak akan meragukannya, senpai," jawab Rukia.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan senpai, aku merasa sangat tua."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak segera menikah saja?"

Rangku hanya memberenggut lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu membalasnya dan kemudian Rangiku sudah hilang dari balik pintu setelah gadis itu mengucap salam pada Rukia.

Bukan sengaja, tapi kenyataannya, beberapa hari ini memang Rukia hanya memasukkan roti isi kacang hijau kedalam perutnya disaat istirahat makan siang. Malas jika harus antri di kantin perusahaan sedangkan pekerjaannya masih banyak.

Hari ini dia memakai kemeja putih panjang dan dimasukkan ke dalam rok merah selutut yang merekah di bagian bawahnya. Gadis itu mempercantik rambutnya dengan bando merah dengan aksen rantai hitam dibagian atasnya. Soal high heelsnya, ia memakai platform high heels warna merah dengan bagian bawah putih transparan, masih bertali dibagian atas mata kakinya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan roti isi dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka plastiknya, membuangnya di keranjang sampah kering yang ada disekitar mejanya. Dan meletakkan diatas kertas setelah membaginya dengan dua bagian. Gadis itu masih tetap mengetik dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyuapkan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya enak," ucap suara yang sudah berada di sampingya.

Gadis itu menghadap padanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti isinya.

"Harusnya saat kau makan seperti itu kau tinggalkan dulu pekerjaanmu," ucapnya datar. Sedatar mukanya dan itu adalah manajernya.

Dengan gerak cepat gadis itu mengambil roti separuhnya lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu mencoba menelan makanannya. Untung ia berhasil dan tidak tersedak.

"Mau mencoba?" tanya gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Baik hati sekali," jawabnya. Pria _orange_ itu menarik tangan kiri Rukia ke arah wajahnya. Dengan segera ia memasukkan roti gigitan Rukia ke dalam mulutnya.

Gadis itu tersentak lalu mendesis, "Manajer."

Pria berambut _orange_ itu hanya menatap Rukia. Menatap mata _amethyst_ gadis itu dengan mata _amber_nya. Menolak saat gadis itu saat hampir mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Keberatan? Bukankah kau menawariku? Kau tak punya penyakit rabies atau sejenisnya kan?" tanyanya. Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir roti itu ke dalam mulutnya tetapi menolak untuk melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Wajah putihnya sudah memerah lagi seperti kepiting rebus. Sedang pria _orange_ itu mengangkat bibir sampingnya ke atas. Tersenyum separuh tapi keren dan sexy. Pandangan itu tak lepas dari gadis Kuchiki. Senyuman itulah yang hampir bisa membuatnya gila.

Pria bermata _amber_ itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat jari telunjuk Rukia pelan. Gadis itu sedikit ternganga. "Manajer, tolong …."

"Tolong apa? Diamlah," perintahnya. Dari suaranya pria itu tak mau dibantah. Ia masih memendang lekat gadis di depannya.

Tak berhenti disitu saja, si mata _amber_ menjilati sela-sela jari Rukia, bahkan memasukkan dua jari Rukia kedalam mulutnya. Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Hembusan napas Ichigo di jemarinya membuat dia seperti berada diatas awan. Hampir saja gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan, tapi ditahannya dan itu membuat belakang kepalanya terasa ngilu kegelian. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan aliran darahnya seperti dipercepat. Hal terakhir yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pria bermanik _amber_ itu pelan-pelan meletakkan tangan Rukia di paha gadis itu sendiri. Kemudian membukuk lagi dan berujar lembut, hampir sebuah bisikan. "Terima kasih, itu tadi terasa nikmat."

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, grogi bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya panas, mati rasa. Yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah memandang punggung manajernya yang sudah berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Setengah jam sudah berlalu dari waktu yang begitu membuat gadis itu bagai di alam mimpi. Oh, jangan bercanda. Itu tentu saja, manajer _orange_nya itu begitu menggoda di depannya. Ya ampun. Tadi malam ia bahkan tidak memimpikan hal ini akan terjadi. Gadis itu masih saja berkutat dengan komputernya. Mengalihkan dirinya yang super malu dari manajer _orange_nya.

"Rukia, hey. Manajer memanggilmu, apa kau tak dengar?" tanya Rangiku, ia menyenggol lengan Rukia dengan tangan panjangnya.

"Hnn..eh, apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Dia meminta laporannya, kau tak dengar?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ya, sebentar lagi manajer, aku akan mem-_print out_nya terlebih dahulu," ucap Rukia dari mejanya. Ia menatap manajernya dan segera saat mata lemonnya bertemu dengan _amber_ manajernya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia masih merasa malu. Sangat.

Tak butuh sampai dua menit print out itu keluar. Gadis itu menjepitnya dengan penjepit kertas lalu menuju meja manajernya.

Dan ya, aku belum menjelaskannya. Meja manajer itu hanya berisi sebuah laptop, berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk-tapi tak terlalu tinggi-dan ditata dengan rapi, ada sebuah printer kecil disana dan yang terakhir kalender meja.

Gadis itu berdiri di kanan meja saat manajer _amber_ itu membolak-balik laporan dari Rukia. Ada hawa tak nyaman yang dirasakan oleh Rukia yang keluar dari aura si manajer rambut _orange_. Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

Dan detik itu juga kekhawatirannya jelas terbalaskan.

"Pajak lebih besar dari keuntungan perusahaan bulan ini? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Ichigo. Ia masih mencermati laporan dari Rukia. Kemudian barulah ia menatap Rukia. Wajahnya penuh pertanyaan dan ia ingin jawaban pasti.

"Maaf, manajer anda tahu bahwa aku hanya melanjutkan laporan dari Cirucchi-san yang mengundurkan diri 2 minggu yang lalu sebelum aku menempati posisinya," jawab Rukia.

"Tentu aku tahu. Saat itu juga aku berpindah dari divisi marketing ke divisi keuangan. Haruskah itu kau beritahu padaku, huh?" tanyanya.

"Maaf manajer bukan maksudku seperti itu, tapi untuk bulan depan aku akan bisa meningkatkan keuntungan jika aku memakai …"

"Ya memakai laporan yang lebih simple, aku tahu itu. Caranya pun aku juga tahu. Lalu untuk bulan ini bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Jika ia harus meningkatkan laba bulan ini tidak mungkin. Penyetoran bermacam-macam pajak sudah dilaksanakan, gaji karyawan sudah dikeluarkan dan tidak ada pilihan lain. Tentu saja tidak.

"Oke, ini sudah terlanjur, aku tahu." ucap Ichigo, ia menghela napas sebentar lalu masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya. "Perlihatkan aku laporan keuangan bulan lalu dan bulan sebelumnya,"

Dengan segera gadis itu membuka almari berkas yang ada di sebelah Ichigo, ia mengambilkan laporan yang diminta Ichigo dengan segera dan menyerahkannya saat itu juga. Si rambut orange itu membolak-balikkan laporan itu dengan cepat. Bahkan karyawan yang di naunginya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya ada apa dan kenapa pria itu mencari laporan dua bulan sebelum ia menjadi manajer keuangan. Apakah ada yang salah.

Raut muka pria itu sedikit tegang, bahkan gadis itu tak pernah melihat ekspresi yang seperti itu.

"Ambilkan laporan keuangan 5 bulan yang lalu Kuchiki," ucap Ichigo.

Gadis itu menyernyit tak mengerti tapi saat itu juga Rangiku melangkah, laporan 5 bulan yang lalu itu berarti laporan 7 bulan yang lalu – dua laporan tadi di tambah 5 bulan – tentu saja Rukia belum masuk ke perusahaan itu. Dirinya baru disini setengah tahun.

Gadis sexy itu menyerahkannya pada Rukia dan Rukia memberikannya pada Ichigo. Lagi. Pemuda itu membalikkan berkas-berkas itu tak sabar. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, mungkin karena marah.

"Katakan padaku, kapan rapat koordinasi terakhir kali dilaksanakan?" tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Beberapa hari setelah aku masuk ke perusahaan ini," jawab Rukia, "Itu setengah tahun yang lalu manajer," lanjutnya.

"Lalu, rapat gabungan?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

"Direksi dan divisi manajer?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya," ia sudah mengepalkan tangan kekarnya.

"Itu dilakukan 2 bulan setelahnya," jawab Rukia pasti.

"Lalu RUPS? Bulan depan?" tanya Ichigo, sepertinya ia semakin tak sabar.

"Iya, bulan depan, memangnya ada apa manajer?" tanya Rukia.

Pria itu masih megepalkan jemarinya. Lalu bangkit dari mejanya dan menggasak laporan keuangan itu kearah kirinya. Menyebabkan laporan itu tercecer dilantai.

"Brengsek," umpat Ichigo.

Beberapa karyawannya kaget sekali termasuk Rukia. Sedang pria itu masih diliputi oleh amarah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil hp flip hitamnya dari kantong jasnya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Sedang para karyawan bawahannya hanya memandangnya tegang.

"Dimana kau?" desisnya kesal.

Suara dari seberang sepertinya sudah menjawabnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tetap disitu! Jika aku tak menemukanmu aku akan menghajarmu! Pegang kata-kataku,"

Pria itu jelas marah. Bahkan begitu marah sampai ia menarik dasi yang melekat di kemejanya dengan kasar. Lalu pria itu berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Masih hening suasana ruangan itu jika saja telepon di meja Ichigo tak berbunyi. Rukia yang masih bergetar panic itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, dengan divisi keuangan," Suara bergetar gadis itu terdegar begitu kentara.

"Kuchiki bawakan aku laporan sialan itu padaku. Sekarang juga," ucap Ichigo. Masih ada nada marah yang begitu kental terasa.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu terdengar suara hubungan telepon yang terputus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** :**** Bleach**** punya ****Tite Kubo**** sepenuhnya. ****Segala jenis ****dan ****bentuk dalam cerita**** OOC**** ini produk dari say****a!**

**Pairing : ****IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya.**

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

**_Chapter III_**

Gadis _raven_ betubuh mungil itu hanya bisa memandangi gagang telepon meja manajernya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sedang gadis bernama Hinamori Momo dan Matsumoto Rangiku itu memberesi berkas yang sudah dilemparkan ke lantai kiri meja manajer _orange_nya itu dengan segera. Beberapa karyawan lainnya masih membicarakan perilaku Ichigo yang tiba-tiba brutal itu, belum mau kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Momo memberikan berkas-berkas itu pada Rangiku dan gadis polos itu segera kembali ke meja kerjanya. Dengan segera Rangiku meletakkan berkas malang itu di meja Ichigo, belum ingin mengembalikannya ke almari berkas berbahan alumunium di pojok ruangan itu.

"Sadar Rukia, sampai kapan kau akan terpesona pada sebuah ganggang telepon manajer jabrik itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Oh, eh.. ah iya Ran," jawab Rukia. Barulah si mata lemon itu mengembalikan ganggang ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasannya marah besar seperti itu. Aku yakin dia orang yang sangat baik dalam hal menjaga tempramen," ucap Rangiku.

"Hnn... ya, aku pikir juga begitu, atau memang masalahnya tidak se_simple_ itu?" tanya Rukia. "Ya, oke aku tahu, beberapa bulan belakangan ini pendapatan perusahaan memang menurun, tapi apa rasa kagetnya harus ditunjukkan dengan hal seperti itu tadi?" lanjut Rukia.

"Dan kau tahu jeritan tak percayanya dengan segala jenis pajak 'Keuntungan perusahaan lebih kecil dari pajak?' memangnya untuk perusahaan besar seperti ini pajaknya juga akan sedikit? Bahkan keuntungan bulan ini jika dibagi untuk pemegang saham saja, maka setiap orang akan mendapatkan uang yang mengalahkan gaji kita selama lebih dari 10 bulan," pekik Rangiku tak percaya.

Ya, seharusnya dia tahu. Seharusnya Ichigo tahu. Untuk perusahaan sebesar ini pajak perusahaan tidak akan main-main dalam nominalnya. Mulai pajak listrik, pajak air, pajak kendaraan dinas, pajak mobil perusahaan yang digunakan para manajer dan komisaris, beberapa pembelian kondomium baru untuk para manajer baru, pajak bumi dan bangunan, pajak tanah kosong yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan, dan beberapa pajak eksport import. Apa itu hanya bernilai jutaan? Tentu tidak, anak manis. (PPh 21, 23, 25, PPh pasal 4 ayat 2, PPN)

Dan Rukia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit pusing dan mual jika ia mengingat dialah yang menjadi penghitung akhir dari semua pajak-pajak itu. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku pikir saat kau mengatakan dia itu _eccentric*_ hanyalah candaan, Ran," ucap Rukia akhirnya.

"Tentu tidak, aku benar-benar ikhlas saat mengatakkannya dan sekarang kau baru setuju, huh?" tanyanya. Gadis pirang kuning itu tertawa. "Oh, ya tadi apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Oh, hampir saja aku melupakan tentang hal itu. Ran, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Rukia. Gadis mata _amethyst_ itu memberi jeda. Membiarkan gadis disampingnya untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Yaa, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Apa kau tau dimana manajer _orange_ itu sekarang berada agar aku bisa memberikan laporan keuangan sialan itu padanya sekarang juga?" tanya Rukia, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, menutup sedikit matanya.

"Tentu tidak," jawab wanita itu logis. "Oh, ya ampun. Dia gila," ujar Rangiku setelah ia tahu maksud tersirat dari pertanyaan Rukia.

"Aku setuju padamu dan kali ini aku benar-benar jujur," ucap Rukia. "Sampai jumpa, Ran," ucap Rukia.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ruang CCTV, ingin tahu ke arah mana dia pergi," jawab Rukia, gadis itu sudah membopong berkas-berkas sialan itu ke tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa – hati-hati –," imbuh gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis surai _raven_ itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan melewati pintu serta segera menutupnya kembali.

"Dan aku baru tahu, _kohai_ku itu benar-benar polos atau dia memang tercetak sedikit _baka,_" desis Rangiku.

Gadis bertubuh sintal itu segera kembali ke meja kerjanya. Mengambil ponsel _touch screen_nya dan menghubungi seseorang, teman 'spesial'nya.

Saat telepon disana diangkat dan hubungan itu tersambung, gadis itu kemudian berucap, ia tak sudi mendengarkan suara cempreng yang tidak terlalu penting karena setiap wanita sintal itu menghubungi dirinya di jam kerja yang terdengar hanyalah ocehan nasehatnya.

"Kirimi aku nomor Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang, _please_," ucap Rangiku datar.

Sedang seseorang yang disana itu menjawabnya pada saat dia bicara,"Jangan menghubungiku saat jam kerja, Matsumoto," pekiknya.

"Aku tak peduli, _please_," jawabnya lagi dan menutup panggilan singkat itu secara cepat.

Tapi dalam beberapa hitungan – yang diperkirakan gadis itu dari angka 10 ke angka 1 – di angka 7 hp miliknya bergetar menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk ke dalamnya.

_From : ssilver_boy docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Nomor_

_+8187812412xxx_

_PS : Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan meneleponku saat di kantor._

_From : Sexy_Ran docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re :Nomor_

_Thanks, jangan banyak bicara. Lalu apa gunanya kau membawa ponsel ke kantor. Sekali saja kau tak membalas e-mailku atau telepon dariku dan entah itu penting atau tidak, rasakan, jika aku akan membully gadismu Chu~~ :*_

_PS : namamu alay, kenapa harus ada 2 s?_

Gadis _sexy_ itu segera memforward pesan dari si ssilver boy kepada si gadis mungil surai _raven_ tersebut dengan menghapus PS dari ssilver boy yang tidak terlalu penting. Gadis berambut pirang kuning itu tersenyum setelah bisa membantu gadis _amethyst_ itu yang sedikit kesusahan.

_From : Sexy_Ran docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Jabrik_

_+8187812412xxx_

_Itu nomornya, gunakan seperlunya, aku takut dia akan membentakmu lagi. Kalau kau tidak ingin dibentak, cium saja dia. Aku pikir itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah. :D_

Ya, gadis itu bisa membantu Rukia dan menggodanya sekaligus jika mau. Yang dilakukannya memang sangat membantu dan membuat gadis lemon itu sedikit malu. Terbuki setelahnya, ia membalas pada Rangiku dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_From : Rukichappy docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re : Jabrik_

_Aku yakin kau akan segera mengirimi e-mail padaku. Terima kasih. Aku tidak mempunyai teman manajer tampan dari divisi IT yang begitu bisa diandalkan._d(*A*)b

_From : Sexy_Ran docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re : Re : Jabrik_

_Kau bilang dia apa? Tampan? Ayolah, dia itu lelaki pendek yang berhenti tumbuh :p _

_Oh, kau ingin melawan wanita samping, huh, rupanya? _w( OAO)w

_From : Rukichappy docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re : Re : Re : Jabrik_

_Mencoba membuatnya cemburu, ingin sekali mencobanya._

_Tadi pagi dia sudah membuatku iri -_-"_

_From : Sexy_Ran docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :JEALOUS_

_Ayolah darling, iri akan membuatmu kehilangan pesona, sudahlah hubungi dia dan praktikkan ciumannya xD_

_From : Rukichappy docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re : JEALOUS_

_Aku hanya bercanda. Hatiku sudah terpaut lama padanya TAT_

_Tidak se simple itu cantik :p _

_Dan ya, aku harus menghubunginya._

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Sedang gadis _raven_ yang berada di dalam lift itu juga tersenyum. Ketika pintu lift itu terbuka, si gadis Kuchiki keluar. Menunggu sebentar di luar lift lantai 10 kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia bersandar di dinding dekat lift – hanya tubuh samping kanannya-, lalu memencet nomor ponsel milik manajernya.

Lama sebelum manajer itu mengangkat panggilannya. Ketika ia mengangkatnya pun si _orange_ itu terdengar masih marah, begitu sarkastik.

"Siapa?" tegasnya.

"Maaf manajer, aku tidak tahu dimana anda sekarang jadi aku ..."

"Lantai 15, ruangan direktur idiot perusahaan ini, mengerti?" ucap Ichigo datar. Lalu mematikan hubungan pendek itu.

Rukia memandang ponselnya sengit dan menggeram pelan lalu melotot seram, "Seharian ini kau membuatku ingin menerkammu," ucap Rukia frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang ada di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, menaikkan tubuhnya. Sedikit takut ia menghadap belakang, tapi dilakukannya kemudian.

Gadis itu menarik poninya yang menjuntai tepat ditengah wajahnya lalu menepuk keningnya.

'Sial, ini seperti _d__éjà vu'_ bantah batinnya tak terima.

Sedang seseorang yang berbicara – kenapa tidak kau lakukakan – itu sedang asyik berkonsentrasi teleponan dan melewati Rukia begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan muka bersalah, bahkan tak memandangnya.

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa pengusiran setan itu diperlukan," desis Rukia tak terima. Dan sesuatu yang ia ucapkan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Baru kali ini si gadis _raven_ menjejakkan kaki di lantai 15, lantai paling atas diperusahaan ini selama ia bekerja setelah 6 bulan yang lalu. Ada sedikit rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Padahal ia tahu, dirinya hanya akan mengantar laporan yang diminta Ichigo ke ruangan sang direktur. Gadis itu walau grogi tetap saja berjalan cepat, tak mau menyesali hidupnya hari ini dengan dampratan dari Kurosaki sekali lagi.

Hal pertama yang Rukia lakukan adalah melapor di bagian resepsionis sekaligus sekretaris milik direkturnya yang ada di koridor itu. Menanti-nanti sambil dia duduk di ruang tunggu yang ada di lantai itu sambil menikati teh yang sudah disuguhkan pada dirinya. Menyesapnya perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

Gadis itu mendengar pertengkaran yang terjadi di luar ruang. Sepertinya, salah satu yag berujar adalah suara milik manajer _orange_nya. Gadis itu dengan segera meletakkan cangkir kopinya diatas meja dan keluar dari ruang tunggu direktur itu.

Saat gadis itu keluar, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah manajer _orange_nya itu meremas krah kemeja yang digunakan oleh seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau sabar untuk 2 atau 3 tahun lagi?" desis lelaki _orange_ itu kesal. Sepertinya lelaki di depan Ichigo itu tidak bergeming. Dia diam di tempatnya.

Gadis _raven_ itu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan sedikit berlari. Oh, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Melerai? Itu tidak mungkin, bukan suatu ide yang bagus. Menjerit? Oh, tidak. Ia akan dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa nantinya. Diam saja? Oke, itu mungkin pilihan yang paling baik, seperti yang dilakukan oleh sekretaris itu yang masih duduk di tempatnya dan tak bergeming. Lalu apa? Beberapa hari lagi mendengar kabar bahwa Ichigo akan dipecat? Itu hal yang membuatnya tidak waras tentu saja. Jika lelaki tampan bertubuh _sexy_ itu akan meninggalkan posnya itu sudah pasti akan membuat hatinya tambah merana. Itu hal yang tidak akan bisa ditanggungnya.

"Tunggu dulu," ucapnya hampir menjerit.

Pria _orange_ itu menatap ke arah Rukia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari krah kemeja orang yang berada di hadapannya. Mata _amber_nya yang dipenuhi amarah melembut. Ya bisa di katakan sedikit.

"Kau sangat terlambat, Kuchiki," desis Ichigo marah. Lelaki itu menatapnya hangat. Perkataan dan matanya sedikit berbeda jalur. "Berapa yang kau bawa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi bukankah manajer dapat membicarakannya dengan cara yang lebih baik. Beliau direktur kita, manajer," ucap Rukia, ia membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka. Sedikit takut-takut ia berkata seperti itu. Takut jika ia dikira menggurui.

"Aku mengerti pointmu tapi saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya," desis Ichigo lagi, arah matanya sekarang menuju direkturnya.

Gadis itu mengikuti arah mata Ichigo, gadis lemon dari tadi belum bisa melihat wajah milik direkturnya karena ia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang baik, . oh ya ampun," ucap gadis itu terkaget.

Sedang direktur yang sudah terlihat wajahnya itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, nona, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak segera kemari," ucapnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

Gadis itu terpesona pada lelaki -selain Ichigo- yang berada di depannya. Wajah direkturnya itu begitu mirip dengan Ichigo, hanya terlihat lebih tua 15 tahun dari Ichigo. Surainya segelap surai _raven_ miliknya. Usianya paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat begitu keren. Jika ia sudah menjadi ayah, mungkin dia mempunyai 2 anak yang berumur belasan dan kurang dari 7 tahun.

Rukia sadar, ia telah terpengaruh pada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dan di tempat yang tidaak tepat. Rukia lalu tersadar dan menyerahkan berkas laporan keuangan yang dibawanya pada Ichigo.

"Delapan bulan," ucap Rukia, berharap Ichigo mengerti maksudnya.

Ichigo menerima laporan itu dan dengan segera ia menyerahkan pada direkturnya secara kasar, "Ayolah tampan, apa kau pikir di ruanganku tak ada berkas seperti ini, dua kali lipat malah. Laptopku juga menyimpan soft copynya," ucapnya datar lalu tersenyum.

Nah, itu yang tidak Ichigo pikirkan dengan baik. Terlalu marah akan perbuatan si lelaki berambut hitam. Ada rona malu di wajahnya dan kemudian rahangnya mengeras.

Rukia sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Ichigo lalu dirinyalah yang maju dan menerima laporan itu lagi.

"Lagipula bukankah kau membutuhkannya jika kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan uang itu?"

"Paman! Hentikan! Ayo kembali Kuchiki," ucapnya dengan segera. Tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka di ruang terbuka.

Sedang gadis itu menatap Ichigo bingung lalu menatap direktur itu lebih bingung lagi. Kemudian dirinya menunduk, memberi hormat kemudian menyusul Ichigo pergi.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Kedua orang itu sudah menaiki lift menuju lantai bawah. Dari kaca pengamatan Rukia, manajernya ini seperti lelaki yang kebingungan. Lift terbuka di lantai 12 beberapa orang sekaligus memasuki lift itu. Mau tak mau gadis _raven_ dan manajer _orange_ itu mundur, bersandar pada dinding lift.

Pria _orange_ itu menatap ke arah Rukia disaat gadis itu menatap ke depan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil berkas itu dari tangan Rukia tanpa bersuara. Gadis itu memandangnya dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu si _orange_ itu menatapnya biasa saja. Lift berhenti di lantai 9 beberapa dari mereka turun bersamaan pula. Meninggakan gadis itu dan manajernya berdua yang berdiri begitu dekat. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, jantung gadis itu bergerak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, apalagi dengan gerakan tanpa sengaja, lengan Ichigo tak sengaja menggesek lengan mungilnya.

"Manajer," ucap Rukia lirih, gadis itu menatap ke arah Ichigo, sedang pemuda jabrik itu masih menatap ke depan.

"Hnn?" ucapnya singkat.

"Soal direktur, apa dia emmhh... mengkorupsi uangnya?" tanya Rukia sedikit takut.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian berucap, "Bukan tapi hal ini lebih dari sekedar buruk Kuchiki. Maaf, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti tentang hal ini, aku juga. Jalan pikiranya sulit ditebak."

"Ya ampun, aku baru tahu dia benar-benar nekat dan idiot," desis Ichigo.

"Apa hal ini akan membawa dampak buruk padanya di kemudian hari," tanya Rukia, dan ia memang sudah tahu jawabnnya. Tentu saja, ya. Itu jawabannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. RUPS," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia mengerti. Jika direktunya mengkorupsi bahkan kata Ichigo 'lebih dari sekedar itu' – yang membuat Rukia semakin tak mengerti – posisi direkur bisa saja diganti, diajukan di rapat RUPS yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Lalu lelaki yang sangt disukainya ini sepertinya tidak terima jika pamannya itu digantikan oleh orang lain.

"Manajer, bisakah anda menunduk sebentar?" tanya Rukia.

"Hnnn?" ucapnya tapi dirinya menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Tanpa disangka dan dinyana, gadis _amethyst_ itu mengecup pipi Ichigo cepat. Segera saat Ichigo mengamati wajah gadis itu, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kata Rangiku sebuah ciuman bisa membantu memecahkan masalah, dan aku pikir aku juga sudah menyebabkan masalah pada anda hari ini jadi ..." gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sesaat kemudian Ichigo menanyainya, "Ciuman? Di pipi?" tanyanya sedikit tak terima.

Gadis itu menatapnya tak mengerti, "Iya, pipi?" ucapnya. Dirinya ragu juga dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ciuman itu disini," ucap Ichigo, ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, "Jika di pipi itu namanya kecupan," lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau di kerjai," ucap Ichigo lalu terkikik geli.

Dan gadis itu yang terbawa suasana menjadi bersemu merah dibeberapa tempat di wajahnya.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

_**Flashback**_

Pria berambut _orange_ itu meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menuju ruangan direkturnya, meminta penjelasan pamannya, adik dari ayahnya, Shiba Kaien.

Pria itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi pesawat telepon kantornya. Ia menunggu sampai seseorang diseberang sana untuk mengangkatnya dan ternyata yang mengangkat gadis mungil yang sering ia _bully_ ketika ada kesempatan.

"Halo, dengan divisi keuangan," Suara bergetar gadis itu terdegar begitu kentara.

"Kuchiki bawakan aku laporan sialan itu padaku. Sekarang juga."

Dan ketika gadis itu tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, lelaki itu segera menutup sambungannya.

Lalu, ada apa sebenarnya dengan laporan keuangan perusahaan itu selama tujuh atau delapan bulan ini sebenarnya. Ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika hal ini dilakukan pamannya itu untuk kepentingan Ichigo. Bukan, hal yang akan dilakukannya pertama kali adalah menonjok mukanya dan memanggilnya si brengsek atau bajingan.

Empat belas bulan yang lalu setelah dirinya mendapat gelar S2 di Jerman, hal yang dilakukan pertama kali oleh pamannya adalah menghentikan dirinya kembali ke Jepang dan mengurus perusahaan anak cabang disana yang bermasalah dengan pendistribusian dan kesalahan manajemen dalam marketingnya. Jika sampai sesuatu yang dikhawatirkannya menjadi kenyataan dan paman _k__é__c__é_nya itu sudah merencanakannya sejak 8 bulan yang lalu, maka ia akan benar-benar marah besar. Oh jangan lupa, lagipula kontrolnya tadi sudah tak berguna saat ia melihat laporan keuangan itu yang dikemas rapi tapi di dalamnya tersembunyi bau busuk yang begitu berarti.

Dia bukan menyalahkan Rukia, tentu saja tidak. Tapi ia menyumpah pada Cirucchi yang membantu pamannya dalam hal ini dan bodohnya komisaris perusahaan ini, kenapa membiarkan kursi jabatan manajer keuangan perusahaan ini untuk kosong lebih dari 8 bulan itu? Dan kenapa dirinya tidak memproteskan hal itu pada kotak saran di perusahaannya dan meminta pos manajer keuangan itu untuk diisi 8 bulan yang lalu. Sudah selama itu dia bekerja disini. Menjadi salah satu karyawan bagian marketing karena kepandaiannya dalam mengontrol bisnis yang begitu membantu manajernya dulu.

Dan setelah dua minggu yang lalu ia diangkat menjadi manajer keuangan, baru hari ini dia mendapati sesuatu yang mengganjal seperti bom waktu yang siap diledakkan-laporan keuangan yang dimanipulasi. Dan seketika ia keluar di lantai 15, hp flip hitamnya berbunyi. Dari penelepon yang nomornya sudah ada di dalam kontaknya. Lalu ia hanya segera menjawab, sedikit kaku.

"Siapa?" tegasnya. Oh God, untuk ukuran gadis polos seperti dirinya, tentu pria itu terlalu meninggikan suaranya.

_**Flashback End**_

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis Kuchiki itu memperhatikan meja manajer lagi. Dua kali dalam hari ini – walau ia dimarahi – tapi ia juga mendapat hal yang membuatnya bersenang hati. Gadis _raven_ yang sudah duduk di meja kerjanya itu tersenyum geli jika mengingat obrolannya dengan si manajer _orange_ di dalam lift tadi.

"Hey, Ruki. Kau terlihat sedikit menakutkan, ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tadi mempraktekkan _e-mail_mu tapi dia bilang kau mengerjaiku," jawab Rukia polos.

"Nani?" pekik suara Rangiku keras. Untung saja manajer _orange_nya tidak ada di mejanya sekarang. Jika iya, maka dirinya tidak akan selamat dari tatapan mematikan milik Ichigo.

"Kau mempraktekkannya?" tanya Rangiku tak percaya.

"Jadi benar kau mengerjaiku, Ran?" tanya Rukia.

Gadis itu menyunggingkang senyuman menyesal dan haru, antara percaya dan tidak saat gadis itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada dirinya. Gadis itu benar-benar polos, ya ampun.

"Maaf," ucapnya tercekat. "Kau menciumnya? Dimana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Pipi," ucap Rukia, gadis itu memerah saat membayangkan perbuatannya tadi.

"Ya ampun, untunglah Ruki, lalu kau melakukannya dimana?" lanjutnya.

"Lift?" ucapnya ragu.

"Tak apa Ru, selangkah lebih maju, oke," ucapnya.

Ya. Perkataan Rangiku ada benarnya. Ia harus maju.

"Oh ya Ran."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Pernahkah tanganmu dijilat oleh Gin?" tanyanya ragu, "Maksudku saat kau menyuapinya lalu ada butiran-butiran makanan itu ditanganmu, apakah dia.. pernah melakukannya?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, itu akan sangat romantis Ru, tapi Gin belum pernah melakukannya padaku. Aku akan mencobanya di kencan berikutnya, terima kasih nasehatmu. Kau pernah melakukannya? Dengan siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, itu. Aku.. melihatnya di dorama tadi malam," jawab Rukia, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kau begitu mengagumkan, Ru." Puji Rangiku atas wajah Rukia yang bersemu merah, ia berkata jujur.

"Arigatou," ucapnya lembut.

Lalu gadis itu kembali menatap ke meja manajernya. Kotak 9x9 cm nya – dengan tinggi sepanjang cokelat pepero – yang diberikan tadi pagi masih disana, 8 muffin yang diletakkan di dalamnya belum berkurang satu bijipun. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang tanda kecewa lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 16.57 JST pria berkepala _orange_ itu baru kembali ke ruang kantor. Dengan terburu-buru, ia masuk ke ruangan dan sesekali menjawab telepon dengan bahasa Jerman.

"_Dich um einen Gefallen bitten?__*" _ucapnya.

Beberapa dari bawahannya hanya bisa memandang sebentar lalu memberesi meja mereka sendiri karena sebentar lagi saatnya pulang sedang sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu begitu bersemangat memperhatikan. Sedang saat Ichigo mengambil tas kerjanya dan hampir keluar dari ruangan, pria itu kembali lagi ke mejanya. Mengambil kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh gadis _raven_.

"_Einen __m__oment bitte__,*"_ ucapnya lagi lalu mengapit ponselnya antara bahu dengan telinganya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Barulah ia benar-benar keluar dari kantornya dan gadis bersurai _raven_ itu mengembangkan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, pria berambut _orange_ hanya bisa menyibukkan diri di luar kantor. Ia hanya muncul disaat jam makan siang. Yang ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan kotak bekal milik Rukia dan untungnya gadis itu ada di dalam ruangan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria itu masih menggodanya dengan roti isi kacang hijau. Pria itu memakan potongannya dari jari Rukia tapi kali ini tanpa menjilat tangannya dan sebelum pria _orange_ itu meninggalkan si gadis _raven_, dia bilang dia sangat menyukai muffin strawberry buatan Rukia dan tentu saja hal itu sukses sekali membuat si gadis mungil bersemu wajahnya dan hatinya berteriak gembira.

Gadis _raven_ itu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya – pembuatan faktur – yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukannya besok pagi, tetapi dia memilih lembur hari ini dan besok hari senin ia bisa agak lebih santai. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya sesekali lembur apalagi jika ada tambahan gaji. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di ruangan itu, teman-temannya yang lain lebih suka tidak lembur hari ini – malam minggu – ingin mereka habiskan dengan keluarga dan orang-orang terkasih mereka. Sedang Rangiku, gadis itu bilang dia akan mempraktekkannya – soal jilatan tangan – hari ini. Mencobanya.

Ruangan itu sudah meremang, hanya satu lampu yang dihidupkan. Itu saja hanya tepat di sekitar tempat duduk Rukia. Gadis itu berjalan menuju arah meja dispenser. Ia mengambil satu cangkir lalu membuat kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri barulah kemudian ia menuju sofa yang kelihatannya empuk itu. Bukan tujuannya untuk duduk di sofanya, tetapi gadis itu duduk membelakangi pemandangan. Ia duduk di atas sandaran, menyebabkan kakinya tak menginjak ke lantai walau dia sudah mengenakan heels yang tinggi. Ia mencoba memperhatikan meja manajernya dari situ. Ia menyesap kopinya kemudian ia meletakkan di pangkuannya, dan ketika itu sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" ucap sebuah suara.

Dan ketika itu juga, gadis _raven_ mengeluarkan jeritan kecil, tubuh mungilnya yang tidak bisa seimbang itu jatuh ke bawah, ke sofa dan kopi hitam panas yang baru diteguknya sekali itu membanjiri tubuh bagian depannya. Gadis itu terjatuh ke sofa dengan kepalanya duluan dan menindih kaki seseorang yang berada disana. Sedang cangkir itu sudah tergeletak disamping gadis itu.

"Aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya orang itu dan suara itu milik Ichigo.

Gadis _raven_ itu meoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu panas?" tanya Ichigo saat dirinya menatap ke arah Rukia.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja tetapi sudut matanya mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, itu pasti sakit," ucap Ichigo, ia sudah mulai bangkit dari tidurannya lalu membantu Rukia untuk duduk dengan benar. Mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang, duduk dengan benar.

Pria itu sudah mulai memegangi kemeja Rukia, lalu membuka satu kancingnya.

"Manajer mau apa?" tanyanya, tangan kanannya sudah memegangi lengan Ichigo.

"Membuka bajumu dan mendinginkan tubuhmu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kopi sialan itu meninggalkan bekas luka bakar di tubuhmu," ucapnya, ada kilatan marah saat ia mengatakan itu. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar serius tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Tapi manajer…"

"Kumohon," ucap Ichigo, mata _amber_nya menatap lembut pada Rukia.

Rukia begitu terbawa suasana karena tatapan manis dari Ichigo - yang pernah ditunjukkan padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Wajah gadis itu memerah, walau ruangan itu memang remang tetapi karena malam ini bulan purnama jadi wajah memerahnya terlihat begitu jelas. Kemudian gadis itu pun menurunkan tangannya lalu membuang muka kearah samping, malu.

Ichigo membuka kancing baju Rukia dengan tempo cepat tanpa menghilangkan kesan lembut yang dibuatnya. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah tirus gadis _raven_ itu lagi, wajahnya tambah memerah sampai ke telinga, sementara gadis itu memainkan bibirnya gugup, si pria _orange_ itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau memakai _leopard underwear_ seperti ini, siapa yang ingin kau rayu?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya lagi.

Gadis itu secepat kilat menatap Ichigo dan menggeleng penuh semangat, "Ran memaksaku membelinya."

"Dan kau mengikuti sarannya," ucap Ichigo. Itu pernyataannya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Gadis yang manis," ucap Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau yang manis," jawab Ichigo seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis manis di depannya. Tubuh Ichigo bergerak mendekat ke arah Rukia, sedangkan gadis itu malah semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Angkat kakimu dan berbaringlah di sofa," ucap Ichigo datar.

"Ah, ehnn," ucap Rukia, gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

Sedang pria _orange_ itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, memberikan ruang agar gadis itu mengangkat kakinya. Seperti tak di duga gadis itu, si kepala _orange_ dengan perhatian melepaskan heels yang dipakai Rukia.

"Leopard lagi, huh?" tanya Ichigo ketika dirinya sudah melepaskan satu heels dari kaki mungil Rukia.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab karena ia yakin pertanyaan Ichigo tak perlu dijawab olehnya. Pertanyaan retoris.

Satu lagi heels yang dibuka oleh pria itu dan tentu saja gadis _raven_ segera menaikkan kaki porselen nan mungilnya. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, pria _orange_ itu menyusul si gadis _raven_ di sofa. Mengisi sela-sela kaki Rukia dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Manajer," ucap Rukia hamper tercekat.

"Aku bilang tidak ingin meninggalkan bekas, sayang," ucap Ichigo. Tubuhnya sudah mendekat pada Rukia dan mau tak mau gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa. Sedang tubuh Ichigo sudah bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Pria itu menatap gadis _raven_ dengan intens.

"Angkat kepalamu dan miringkan," ucapnya, ingin dituruti.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sangat sulit, lalu melakukan perintah Ichigo dengan tertib.

"Aku memang seperti itu sayang, dominan*," ucapnya cepat seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rukia.

Pria itu sudah merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan segera meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Rukia. Pria itu menjilatnya, membersihkan serbuk kopi hitam itu dari tubuh Rukia dengan mulutnya. Kemudian turun ke bawah hingga belahan payudaranya. Sedikit terganggu dengan bra Rukia, pria Kurosaki itu menariknya ke bawah. Dan seketika itu tubuh gadis dibawahnya menggeliat resah.

"Hhhhnnngg, … mana…jer …tang..ngan," ucapnya dengan desahan tertahan. Bibirnya ditutupinya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya.

Ichigo menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap wajah gadis itu. Peluh sudah menyeruak keluar dari beberapa titik, wajah gadis itu masih memerah. Kemudian, pria itu, Ichigo, menggoda. Menggerakkan dua jemarinya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh aerola Rukia. Gadis itu menggeliat resah lagi. Bahkan paha gadis itu beberapa kali mengenai kakinya. Membuat rok lipit selutut milik gadis itu bergerak naik, mengekspose sedikit pahanya.

'Ekspresif,' pikir Ichigo. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum mautnya lagi.

"Maaf," ucapnya dengan nada sungkan.

Lalu pria itu memulai kembali, sekarang tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuh Rukia, menyentuhnya. Meletakkan jempol tangannya tepat dibawah payudara. Ia memulai dibagian perut gadis _raven_ terus turun hingga pusar gadis itu. Lalu berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti dengan peluh yang sekarang berganti menetes dari wajahnya.

Gadis itu masih membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia takut mengeluarkan suara aneh yang akan dipikir oleh manajernya 'itu menjijikkan'. Matanya berubah sayu, benar-benar sayu.

Pria itu memegang tangan Rukia, lalu mencium punggung tangan bekas untuk menyumpal bibirnya. Pria itu melirik gadis _raven_ dengan sudut matanya. Memperhatikan perut gadis itu yang masih kembang kempis tak beraturan. Gadis itu terangsang.

"Jangan membuat wajah yang mengatakan kau ingin bercinta denganku, sayang," bisik Ichigo parau.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, begitu kosong hingga dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Pria itu sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya, sekarang pada wajah Rukia lalu mengecup bibirnya. Manis. Pria itu tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mencium bibir gadis itu. Tak ada perlawanan, bahkan gadis itu membiarkan Ichigo melumat bibir tipis miliknya dan tangan mungilnya menelusuri kepala Ichigo, meremas rambut _orange_ itu lembut lalu membalasnya.

Sekitar lima menit pria _orange_ itu menciumi si gadis _raven_, selama itu juga hanya empat kali pria _orange_ itu membiarkan gadis _raven_ dan dirinya sendiri menghirup napas. Lalu setelah itu, gadis _raven_ terdiam. Ia pingsan.

"Jangan tertidur tanpa perlindungan sayang, lain kali jika kau tak berpakaian lengkap seperti ini aku akan bercinta denganmu walau itu artinya aku memperkosamu," bisiknya didepan wajah Rukia. Lalu dia mengecup bibir Rukia lagi.

"Dan jangan membuatku menunggu lama, penuhi hati dan pikiranmu dengan namaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan ruang kecil walau disudut hatimu ada nama laki-laki brengsek Grimmjow itu," desisnya. Ia mulai memberi kiss mark di bahu Rukia dan beberapa tempat lainnnya. Pria itu jatuh cinta kepada gadis lemon itu. Dan itu bukan hanya delusi* semata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** :**** Bleach**** punya ****Tite Kubo**** sepenuhnya. ****Segala jenis ****dan ****bentuk dalam cerita**** OOC**** ini produk dari say****a!**

**Pairing : ****IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya.**

**Untuk kali ini saya upload lagi dan semoga tidak menyalahi guidelines di FFn.**

_**Part**__** IV**_

Pria bersurai _orange_ itu sudah mulai membenahi kemeja yang dipakai si gadis mungil. Ia mengancingkannya dari bawah dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyum manis. Tadi gadis itu sudah tersadar, hanya sebentar dan kemudian tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

Pria itu berhenti beberapa saat sebelum tangannya mengancingkan kemeja Rukia yang terletak tepat dibawah payudara milik gadis itu. Pria _orange_ itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju cup bra leopard milik Rukia lalu sedikit memelorotkannya hingga menampakkan bagian kecoklatannya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilatinya. Gadis itu memendesah dalam tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang pria itu lakukan sebelum melepaskannya adalah mengigit dengan bibirnya.

Ichigo memperhatikan sebentar, saliva miliknya menempel begitu basah disana. Ia melepaskan cup bra Rukia lalu mendesah pelan sambil memegangi pelipis kanannya dengan telapak tangan miliknya.

"Kau membuatku menjadi penjahat, sayang," ucap Ichigo. Barulah ia melepaskan jas kerjanya lalu menutupkannya pada kaki si gadis manis.

Hal yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah mengelap peluh yang muncul di wajah cantik gadis Kuchiki itu dengan punggung jemarinya. Saat memperhatikan wajah Rukia, si pria senja teringat akan ancaman yang diberikan oleh pamannya, Kaien Shiba.

"Segeralah mencintaiku," mohonnya lalu mengelus lembut pipi Rukia.

Lalu pria itu meninggalkan ruangan kantornya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

_**Flashback**_

"Siapa?" tegasnya. Oh God, untuk ukuran gadis polos seperti dirinya, tentu pria itu terlalu meninggikan suaranya. Nomor gadis yang sudah berada di ponselnya lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, bahkan sudah ada sebelum dia diangkat menjadi manajer keuangan.

"Maaf manajer, aku tidak tahu dimana anda sekarang jadi aku ..."

Itu suara gadis mungil yang begitu menawan hatinya. Untunglah gadis itu masih bersuara biasa, tidak terpengaruh gertakannya.

"Lantai 15, ruangan direktur idiot perusahaan ini, mengerti?" ucap Ichigo datar. Lalu mematikan hubungan pendek itu. Dia sedikit mengendurkan dasinya bukan gugup, hanya sedikit masih tertinggal rasa amarah kepada pamannya.

Lelaki _orange_ itu segera berjalan menuju ruangan pamannya. Ia menerima telepon dari Rukia saat dirinya sudah berada di luar lift. Sedikit frustasi ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Bajingan itu membuatku gila," desisnya.

Barulah setelah ia berucap seperti itu untuk memuaskan mulutnya, ia berjalan lebih cepat ke ruangan direktur. Saat dirinya melewati resepsionis, tak ada sekretarisnya disana jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan langsung bersuara begitu keras.

"Paman! Aku ingin bicara," gertaknya tak sabar. Lalu wajah tampannya berubah kaget saat itu juga.

Ia tidak sopan masuk begitu saja kesana sedang pamannya sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang di sofa yang terletak di sebelah kanan pintu.

Pamannya hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis sambil menatapnya sedang beberapa pasang mata lainnya mengikuti arah pandangan pamannya.

"Anak tampan, kemarilah," ucap paman ravennya. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf, aku bicara nanti saja, sepertinya aku mengganggu," ucapnya, dia menarik slot pintu, bermaksud menutupnya.

"Tidak baik anak tampan, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Kaien. Ia masih tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sebenarnya pria _orange_ itu malas jika harus bertemu orang-orang baru, apalagi itu tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, entah masalah pekerjaannya yang dijabat sekarang maupun dalam hal pribadinya. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk juga, hanya formalitas.

Pria _orange_ itu menyunggingkan senyum sambil masuk ke kantor pamannya. Dari aksen dan wajah mereka sepertinya mereka adalah klien dari US. Setelah ia masuk, mereka menjabat tangan Ichigo dan memberi salam, hanya sebatas itu lalu mereka berpamitan dan keluar.

"Antonio Xavier dan Ian McAlister," ucap pamannya.

"Ya, itu memang nama mereka bukan?" ucap Ichigo sengit.

Paman tampannya itu menyunggingkan senyuman lagi kemudian berucap, "Hanya ingin mengingatkan, mereka mitra penting."

"Mitramu, bukan mitraku, paman," tegasnya.

"Sebentar lagi punyamu," jawabnya santai.

"Hentikan!" sungutnya marah, "Jadi, laporan keuangan juga masuk dalam rencanamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Begitulah, sangat rapi bukan?" tanya Kaien.

"Paman!" bentak Ichigo. Ia menggedor meja yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia begitu kesal padanya.

"Kenapa? Perusahaan ini milik ayahmu! Jabatanku ini milikmu."

"Beri aku waktu," ucap Ichigo frustasi dalam duduknya.

"Waktu? Sekarang, besok atau kapanpun itu akan sama saja anak tampan," ucap pamannya, ia mulai tidak sabar.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini! Dipecat karena korupsi?" ucap Ichigo, nadanya mulai meninggi.

"Karena aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih halus dari itu."

"Kau hanya ingin memojokkanku," ucap Ichigo cepat.

"Tentu! Keras kepalamu itu menyulitkanku," jawabnya penuh alasan.

Gigi Ichigo mulai bergemeletuk kacau. Ia sudah mulai tidak sabar akan jawaban-jawaban dari mulut pamannya. "Akan sangat menggelikan jika aku tiba-tiba menjadi direktur dan aku tak punya pengalaman paman."

"Tidak akan ada yang menertawakanmu, sudah cukup baik reputasimu di Jerman 8 bulan lalu. Itu sudah cukup bagimu. Menjadi direktur 2 perusahaan itu tidak mudah, tampan," lanjut pamannya. Dengan perkataannya itu sinar mata Ichigo melembut lalu sedikit gelisah.

"Apa yang menghalangimu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi direktur?" tanya Kaien.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Ia menatap pamannya datar.

Kaien menghela napas, "Apa alasanmu berhubungan dengan wanita?"

Ichigo memasang _poker face_ pada pamannya. Malas mengikuti arah pembicaraan mengenai hal ini.

"Aku anggap diammu sebagai ya, Ichigo. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya pamannya.

"Dia punya pacar dan aku baru berniat merebut dia dari kekasihnya," jawab Ichigo. Sedang wajahnya menunjukkan pandangan mematikan yang kadang ditunjukkannya pada bawahannya.

"_Wow, so brave_," ucap Kaien, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu, "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, yang aku mau dia menjadi milikmu dua bulan lagi," lanjutnya.

Kaien pergi meninggalkan Ichigo di ruangannya. Lalu dengan segera pemuda _orange_ itu mengejar pamannya dengan kasar dibanting pintunya lalu dia menarik krah kemeja pamannya.

"Aku mengerti, akan aku lakukan dan soal direktur…" Ichigo berhenti sebentar "Tidak bisakah kau sabar untuk 2 atau 3 tahun lagi?" bentak Ichigo kesal. Sedang pamannya itu tidak bergeming. Dia diam di tempatnya.

Dan saat itulah gadis mungil Ichigo datang mendekat dan sedikit berteriak sarkastik*.

Dan saat itu pula ia tahu, pamannya tidak akan main-main soal membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi tersangka penggelapan uang jika Ichigo tidak menurutinya. Ia terlalu mengenal pamannya. Terlalu mengenal mata hijau aqua seriusnya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Alarm jam di kamar Kuchiki terdengar begitu berisik. Si empunya hanya bisa menengkurapkan tubuhnya lalu menindihi kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal dan kaki mungilnya ia pukulkan ke kasurnya. Gadis itu belum sukarela bangun dari tidur pendeknya.

Dengan cepat ia gunakan tangannya meraih jam beker di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya dengan cekatan menyumpal jam bekernya. Karenanya dengan sadis ia meng - off kan benda mati itu. Ia menekan bantal diatas kepalanya lebih kuat dan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

Gadis itu gila. Ya! Mana mungkin tidak? Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, oh ayolah, gadis itu membayangkannya saja sudah malu. Dia membuang bantalnya kearah samping. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk dengan sedikit _nervous_ lalu menggigit jari telunjuknya, berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk berhadapan dengan manajernya hari ini.

Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tetapi kemudian mengingat kejadian tadi malam secara konstan*. Dari kejadian tumpahan kopi, kenyataan bahwa tadi malam ia membiarkan tubuh bagian depannya terekspos, manajer yang menjilatinya hingga ciuman itu.

Ya Tuhan, dirinya masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya napas si _orange_ itu yang menerpa wajahnya, merasa betapa lembut bibir manajernya menyapu bibir mungilnya secara intens dan berkebutuhan. Dari mengecup hingga memagut. Dari menjilati hingga menggunakan lidah mereka untuk beradu dan bagian paling mengesankannya adalah dirinya membalas – walau ia yakin dirinya tak semahir gadis seumurannya – meremas-remas rambut manajernya dan disaat itu pula gadis raven mengetahui betapa bidangnya dada Ichigo. Gadis itu memerah, dan tambah memerah saat dirinya ingat bahwa Ichigo berkata dia bisa saja memperkosa Rukia sambil menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri dan lelaki itu terlihat lebih sexy.

Dan hal selanjutnya ia tak tahu lagi karena seketika itu pandangan Rukia mengabur lalu pingsan. Sungguh memalukan! Yang paling membuatnya merasa malu lagi, dia sudah ada di kamar tidurnya ketika ia terjaga pukul 1 dini hari dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkannya tak bisa tidur kembali.

Rukia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya turun ke lantai satu, hal pertama yang dilakukannya ialah menuju dapur mencari _nee-san_nya dan disanalah ia.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut sekali Rukia, ada apa?" tanya kakaknya, Hisana. Ia sedang sibuk membentuk telur yang ia buat menjadi tamagoyaki dengan campuran potongan daun bawang dan wortel.

"_Nee-chan_, yang mengantarku tadi malam siapa?" Tanya Rukia. Ia gugup dan menenangkan dirinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Rambutnya nyentrik. Sepertinya dia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo jika aku tak salah ingat," jawab _nee-chan_nya lalu dia menatap _kearah_ Rukia.

_Rukia_ sedikit melongo lalu bersua, "Aku … ya Tuhan, aku melakukan hal bodoh _nee-chan_," ucapnya.

_Nee-chan_nya terkikik geli, mengabaikan Rukia sebentar lalu menuangkan telur lagi, ini yang ke lima kali sehingga tamagoyaki itu sudah terbentuk sedikit rapi. "Ya, sejak awal," jawabnya singkat.

"Huh?" tanya Rukia sedikit tak mengerti.

"Dia bilang kau lembur sampai tertidur dan dia membopongmu, dari ruanganmu ke parkiran lalu dari jalan hingga ke kamarmu," jawab _nee-chan_nya.

"Aku pikir itu masih normal," jawab Rukia asal. Ia mengira tadi _nee-chan_nya mengetahui hal yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak terjaga _sweetheart_. Kau tidur seperti babi kekenyangan," ejek _nee-chan_nya. Ia sudah tertawa lebar lagi dan masih berkonsentrasi ke tamagoyakinya.

"Jangan mengejekku, _nee-chan_," kesal Rukia.

"Oh itu belum apa-apa sayang!" ucap _nee-chan_nya, ia sudah menatap sepenuhnya ke Rukia, "Kau bahkan tak membiarkan dia menidurkanmu diatas kasur dan memeluknya sambil memanggil _chappy_…. _chappy_..," lanjutnya sambil menirukan suara Rukia saat menyebut kata _chappy_.

Wajah Rukia begitu pucat saat ia membayangkan hal yang begitu memalukan. Lebih memalukan daripada saat ia tak sadarkan diri karena ciuman.

"_Nee-chan_," ucap Rukia tercekat, "Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menatap Ichigo hari ini," pekiknya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo terbangun ketika dirinya mendengar suara bel kondominiumnya berbunyi. Dengan sedikit malas ia merangkak keluar dari selimutnya kemudian ia keluar dari kamar besarnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menatap pada layar _peephole_nya, melihat siapa yang mendatanginya pagi-pagi seperti ini dan ya, dirinya mengenal orang itu. Dengan cepat Ichigo membuka pintu kondominiumnya.

"Halo," sapa orang itu.

"Hai, Sado. Masuk?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya mengantar dokumen pesananmu," jawab Sado. Ia mengulurkan kumpulan dokumen yang sudah berada di dalam bag folder. "Aku hanya tidak ingin saat aku sampai disini kau sudah tidak ada," lanjutnya.

Ichigo menerima bag folder itu, "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih untuk ini," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan bag folder itu.

"Kurasa itu saja, maaf mengganggu pagimu kawan," ucap Sado.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ichigo ia menaikkan sedikit bibirnya tersenyum singkat.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sado sebelum pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Yoo," jawabnya santai.

Pria _orange_ itu segera masuk kembali. Meletakkan dokumen itu diatas meja tamu, kemudian pria itu berjalan kembali kedalam kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh mukanya beberapa kali di wastafel lalu mengosok gigi dan tanpa bisa diingkari wajah Rukia muncul dalam bayangannya. Tadi malam ia mengantarkannya pulang kerumah – tidak dalam keadaan sadar – tentu saja.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tambah menyukai gadis itu. Dia punya sisi childish yang menyebabkan gadis itu tambah imut di mata Ichigo. Hal lucu yang terjadi karena itu adalah saat dirinya mencoba meletakkan tubuh gadis itu diatas tempat tidur, tetapi gadis raven itu malah mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada punggung kekarnya sedang tangan yang satunya milik gadis itu meraba-raba bagian depan tubuhnya, dari dada sampai ke pinggangnya, mengira ia adalah boneka kelinci besar yang digunakan Rukia untuk menemani tidur dan memanggilnya _Chappy_.

Sedikit menahan geli dan rasa ingin mencubit Rukia malam kemarin karena Hisana, kakak Rukia sedang memperhatikannya, jadi dirinya menahan diri, berusaha membuat wajah datar semirip bata.

Sedang kakak perempuan Rukia tertawa geli dan berkata padanya. "Maafkan adik manisku. Errrmm.. maaf aku belum tahu namamu," ucap Hisana.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawabnya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman walau tipis. Ichigo tak jadi menidurkan Rukia, badan kekarnya ia tegakkan lagi.

"Kurosaki-san, maaf menyusahkanmu," ucap Hisana. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman. "Setidaknya, … maksudku duduklah dulu diranjang dan bisakah kau biarkan Rukia tidur dulu seperti itu dipangkuanmu 10 sampai 15 menit lagi?"

"Sepertinya bukan masalah besar," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hisana kemudian.

Ichigo duduk di ranjang. Kamar itu begitu manis, terdiri dari warna antara ungu muda, putih dan pink. Ada juga beberapa peralatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Guci-guci kecil keramik dan photo anime bertema kelinci yang menghiasi dinding kamar itu. Cermin panjang yang bisa menampakkan seluruh tubuh dan sprei warna hijau muda.

Hisana ikut duduk, agak jauh dari Ichigo kemudian kembali berkata, "Adikku beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu dan juga tidak biasanya dia seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Ya?" Ichigo berkata dengan nada bertanya.

"Tertidur sampai seperti itu dan menganggap seseorang menjadi bonekanya," ucapnya lalu ia menunjuk pada boneka kelinci yang berukuran jumbo yang diletakkan diatas meja, tak jauh dari ranjang Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, dan senyum itu begitu manis, mengalihkan pandangan dari boneka ke wajah Rukia, "Mungkin dia kelelahan," ucapnya dan tanpa sadar tangannya kembali menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar dan membuatkanmu sesuatu," ucap Hisana tersenyum, barulah ia bangkit dan pergi dari kamar Rukia.

Saat Ichigo mengatakan 'Tidak usah repot', Hisana sudah tidak ada di kamar Rukia. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, dikamar ungu muda Rukia, membopongnya, mengamatinya dan tubuh mereka dekat.

Pria itu menghela napas ketika Rukia merancau dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu sudah seperti afrodisiak* baginya dan dalam khayalannya, Ichigo menganggap itu sebagai desahan.

Gadis raven didekapannya, dan bibir itu…. Rasanya pria itu ingin sekali lagi mendekatkan bibirnya, merasa, menjilat, mengecupnya, menyesapnya lalu mengulumnya,dan bermain-main disana, menggoda Rukia. Meraba-raba tubuhnya dan menelanjanginya, menindihnya dan…. Oh, sial. Tenang Ichigo. Gadis manismu memang dipangkuanmu sekarang tapi ini salah, dasar tolol. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri.

Ichigo meletakkan Rukia dengan hati-hati ke kasurnya, tapi tangan gadis itu tak bisa diam saja. Ia tetap saja meraba-raba dada Ichigo dan karena tangan itulah Ichigo hampir menggeram. Pria itu dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Rukia dari jasnya dan secepat kilat menyambar boneka kelinci dan diletakkan disamping Rukia, barulah pria itu mencuri kecupan di pipi gadis Kuchiki.

Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari kamar Rukia dan turun dari tangga, tapi saat Ichigo turun, dia berpapasan dengan Hisana.

"Sudah ingin pulang Kurosaki-san?" tanya Hisana.

Ia hanya mengangguk singkat, "Sampai jumpa Kuchiki _nee-san_," ucapnya lalu berlalu.

"Ano… Kurosaki-san, tehnya?" tanya Hisana. Ditangannya memang terdapat nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh.

"Maaf telah merepotkan tapi lain kali saja, Kuchiki _nee-san_, sampai jumpa" jawabnya. Ia menunduk memberi salam kemudian Ichigo benar-benar keluar dan pergi, yang terdengar hanya suara mobilnya yang semakin menjauh.

Sedang Hisana masih berdiri di tangga, menyungging senyuman. Barulah ia kembali ke dapur rumah miliknya dan meletakkan nampannya disana, meminum satu tehnya.

Ichigo hampir menelan pasta giginya ketika bel pintu kondominiumnya berbunyi, dipencet berkali-kali dengan cepat. Berisik sekali! Siapa lagi sebenarnya yang mengganggunya pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Ia berkumur dengan cepat, mengambil ponselnya dulu di kamar karena dari tadi tak berhenti berbunyi. Ia melihat ke layarnya. Oh, si menyebalkan.

Ichigo memencet tombol _dial up_ dan menghubunginya. Dan saat penerima telepon itu hampir bicara, Ichigo mendahuluinya.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu!" hanya seperti itu dan pria itu menutup teleponnya.

Untung bagi Ichigo karena gadis yang ditelepon tadi dan sudah ditolaknya itu tidak mengganggunya lagi. Tidak dengan _e-mail,_ telepon atau lolongan bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring. Ichigo segera bersiap diri, mengambil suit yang akan digunakan hari ini. Ia melangkah masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dengan mandi pagi.

Rukia yang masih menyunggingkan wajah 'sedikit tertekan' itu hanya bisa mengulak-alik nasi putih yang ada di depannya. Ia dan _nee-chan_nya sedang sarapan dengan itu, dilengkapi tamagoyaki dan saus tomat. Harusnya ketiga jenis itu yang sudah disajikan untuk saling melengkapi, bisa menggugah selera karena Rukia sangat suka dengan menu simple itu sebagai sarapan hari ini..

Rukia menaikkan kaki kirinya keatas kursi, menekuknya lalu meletakkan kepalanya tepat di siku kaki dan melepaskan sumpit dari tangannya. _Nee-chan_nya yang duduk didepannya hanya bisa menyungging senyum. Perbedaan Rukia dan kakaknya, jika Rukia tidak punya lesung pipi maka tidak dengan Hisana.

"Ru, celana dalammu bisa terlihat, kenapa kau bisa segalau itu memikirkan kejadian tadi malam? Anggap saja hal biasa, sama halnya saat kau mabuk dan sebangsanya," ucap Hisana.

Rukia menurunkan kakinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, memang benar dari kmarin ia tidak berganti baju, masih mengenakan pakaian kerja, lalu ia menatap _nee-chan_nya.

"Tapi dia atasanku _nee-chan_, seperti kau dan supervisormu, semacam itu," keluhnya.

"Itu malah lebih _simple_, kau kelelahan bekerja untuknya jadi cukup berterima kasih saja, bagaimana?"

"Akan aku coba," jawab Rukia. Ia tersenyum cerah.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis Kuchiki itu terhenti di tangga ketika ia mendengar nada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Ia membuka hp flip ungunyadan menjawab.

"Selamat pagi Ran," jaawab Rukia, seperti biasa -atau sebutlah kadang-kadang, gadis berdada besar itu menghubunginya dipagi hari walaupun sebenarnya mereka bisa saja membicarakannya setelah Rukia sampai di kantor.

"Tadi malam ada apa?' pekik gadis itu kegirangan.

"Hnnnn...?" Rukia bertanya.

"Ayolah _kohai_, aku tahu terjadi sesuatu. Tadi malam manajer menghubungiku, dia menanyakan rumahmu," jawabnya dengan nada yang masih sama.

Oh, _damn_! Kenapa pria _orange_ itu malah menghubungi Rangiku bukan temannya yang lain. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, Rangiku pintar menyimpan rahasiatetapi sebagai balasannya maka hari ini Rukia tak akan bisa tenang ditempat duduknya. Ia akan ditanyai lagi dan lagi. Lebih tajam dan lebih dalam jika ia merasa Rukia membohonginya.

"Oh," ucap Rukia berlagak tenang.

"Ayolah sayang, jujur padaku dan aku akan mencari cara agar ia lebih dekat padamu."

'Oh Tuhan, betapa baik dan manisnya ia. Terima kasih sudah memberi _senpai_ seperti dia'. Rukia membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya hampir tidak terjadi apa-apa."

_Hell yeah_, mana mungkin ia akan jujur pada Rangiku jika dirinya sudah 50 langkah lebih maju walau tanpa sengaja. Arrrgg... dia mengingat jilatan Ichigo lagi pada tubuhnya dan perut rampingnya terasa geli seperti dihinggapi ratusan kupu-kupu. Jika ia jujur, gadis kuning pirang itu akan menyuruh Rukia untuk lebih menggoda lagi, jika perlu Rukia harus menari stiptise* didepan Ichigo, ia yakin seperti itulah komentar yang akan diberikan oleh Rangiku.

"Kau sedang tidak bohong kepadaku kan Ru?" tanyanya.

"Ayolah senpai untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu? Dia hanya mengantarku. Itu saja," jawab Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa dia harus bertanya alamat rumahmu kepadaku?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Aku tidak sadarkan diri senpai," jawab Rukia, 'Karena aku tertidur seperti babi kekenyangan,' imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Kau pingsan Ru? Apa kau kelelahan? Tidak enak badan? Sudah minum obat? Apa hari ini perlu akau izinkan pada manajer kalau kau sakit?"

Lihat? Dia bahkan lebih perhatian daripada _nee-chan_nya, lebih cerewet daripada mendiang ibunya.

"Satu-satu senpai. Aku memang pingsan dan itu karena kelelahan. _Nee-chan_ sudah memberiku suplemen dan hari ini aku masuk kerja. Manajer meneleponmu karena dia tak ingin mengganggu tidurku, kemarin aku tertidur di mobilnya dan aku hanya diantar pulang. Jika kau tak percaya, kau bisa bertanya pada _nee-chan_ku, dia belum pergi ke rumah sakit," jawab Rukia komplit.

"Syukurlah. Apa ditengah jalan ia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Tidak mungkin tidak karena aku tahu dia menyukaimu."

'Ya, dia melakukan sesuatu! Menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasku dan menggoda tubuh bagian bawahku. Tapi itu hanya terjadi di mimpiku,' ucapnya dalam hati. Seketika wajah porselennya memerah. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai ia bermimpi hal seperti itu lagi. Bisa-bisanya ia menjadi gadis _pevert_.

"Tidak," jawabnya datar, "Kau terlalu banyak nonton _dorama_ senpai. Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang, senpai."

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan percakapan ini di kantor," jawab Rangiku dan ia malah yang pertama kali menutup telepon.

Oh, _please_, jangan. Jangan lakukan percakapan yang membahas tentang tadi malam, sudah cukup buruk untuknya karena dengan membicarakan Ichigo logikanya bisa kalah oleh nafsunya.

"Huh, ..." Rukia menghela napas tanda lelah. Lelah karena pikiran mesumnya. Arrrgg... Ichigo mengubah dirinya menjadi wanita yang tidak seharusnya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Dan benar tentu saja, Rangiku masih menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya saat Rukiasudah datang ketempat duduknya. Tapi Rukia mengisyaratkan 'aku sudah menjawab semuanya' dengan tatapannya dan seketika itu juga Rangiku mengalah, tidak akan menanyainya.

Kedua gadis itu sudah berkutat dengan komputernya, seperti biasa menjalankan tugas hariannya. Rangiku dengan faktur-fakturnya dan Rukia dengan pasal-pasal manisnya.

Ichigo baru datang kekantor setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 10.30 JST. Sedang wajahnya dipasang seperti biasa, datar tanpa ekspresi, kaku seperti batu dan rapuh seperti kaca – jika sudah menyangkut emosinya – akhir-akhir ini yang kemungkinan besar karena pamannya.

Belum genap satu jam setelah Ichigo mendudukkan pantat di kursinya, Rukia memunculkan diri – setelah si Hinamori menanyakan tentang laporannya – membawa beberapa berkas tentang pajak pasal 21. Ichigo menerimanya dan Rukia menunggu. Suasana hening sehingga membuat situasi agak canggung.

"Manajer, soal tadi malam ...,"

"Nona Kuchiki," sela Ichigo.

"Eennhh... Ya," jawabnya halus.

"Kau berdiri disini dan menghadapku untuk apa?" tanyanya datar. Ia menatap Rukia lurus.

"Laporan pajak pasal 21," jawab Rukia. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Lalu apa hubungannya tadi malam dengan pajak 21 yang kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya, sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Beberapa rekan Rukia menatapnya, bukan karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh manajer _orange _itu, tetapi karena raut muka manajer itu yang sedikit berkabut.

"Tentu tidak manajer, hanya saja aku ..."

"Kau membuatku kecewa dan menurunkan penilaianku kepadamu. Jika tidak, seharusnya kau lebih profesional nona, jangan mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan," ucapnya, masih dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Raut muka Rukia terlihat kecewa, ia merasa tersakiti. "Aku bukan ingin membahasnya, hanya saja aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, manajer. Secepatnya... aku tak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis tak tahu terima kasih_,_" jelasnya. Amethystnya hampir berkaca.

Ichigo masih menatap Rukia dengan wajah datarnya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Perbaiki ini, kau salah menghitung nominal dibagian tengahnya dan ini mempengaruhi semuanya," ucapnya.

Rukia hanya tertunduk lalu mengambil laporannya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Seharian itu dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cintanya dibalas oleh si manajer. Kejadian malam lalu bukan suatu hal spesial bagi Ichigo, dan Rukia sadar akan hal itu. Seharian pula ia mencoba menghapus gambar-gambar erotis tentang dirinya dan manajernya itu dari kepala mungilnya. Mencoba melupakan hasrat liarnya yang sudah terbunuh tanpa ia berusaha mengikuti instingnya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Jam sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. Rukia masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang ia genggam, membalas beberapa e-mail yang masuk. Ia menunggu Grimmjow di lobby perusahaan. Malam ini, lelaki berambut biru itu bermaksud membawanya ke mansion mewahnya, mempertemukan dirinya dengan kakek Grimmjow, sebenarnya lelaki itu juga ingin mempertemukan Rukia pada kedua orang tuanya, hanya saja kedua orang tua Grimmjow sedang liburan, honeymoon mereka yang entah keberapa.

Hanya selang sepuluh menit setelah lelaki itu mengiriminya e-mail dan dia sudah ada di hadapan Rukia. Gadis itu bersorak kegirangan, menumpahkan dengan cara memeluk pria biru itu dengan erat.

"Grimm, aku menyayangimu," ucapnya seketika, agak keras.

Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, sedikit ada tontonan seperti adegan dalam sebuah _dorama_. Pria biru itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar lalu melepas pelukan gadis itu. Lalu dengan segera pria itu mencium pipi Rukia dan berkata, "Aku juga menyayangimu anak manis."

"Maaf, jadwalku tak terduga jadi aku tidak bisa kesana secepatnya padahal sudah seminggu ini sejak kau pulang dari Jerman," ucap Rukia, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa anak manis, aku juga sedang sibuk. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat," jawab Rukia sumringah. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan lelaki biru itu. Sedang lelaki itu mengacak rambut Rukia pelan dan mereka berdua pergi dari lobby perusahaan.

Di kejauhan lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam itu membuka hp flipnya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang.

"Selamat malam manajer Kurosaki," jawab lelaki diseberang itu dengan sumringah.

"Ikkaku, buatkan pengumuman untuk divisi keuangan mengenai hal ini besok pagi," ucap Ichigo.

"Baik, dengan senang hati," jawab seseorang yang bernama Ikkaku itu. Dan hubungan telepon pun terus berlanjut.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia mengenakan dress formal berkancing hari ini. Berwana hitam dengan aksen warna putih yang manis, juga ada ikat pinggang kecil yang bertengger di tempatnya. Gadis itu mengepang kecil rambut di kepala kirinya, hanya untuk mempercantik penampilannya. Ia mengenakan stiletto putih dengan hak tinggi dan juga mebawa tas hitam yang digunakannnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu melihat ke jam tangan mungil berwarna silver miliknya. Masih menunjukkan angka 7.30, ia tidak akan datang telat ke kantornya sehigga ia berjalan santai setelah ia berhasil keluar dari stasiun kereta.

Paginya sama seperti biasa. Ia duduk sambil bertanya pada Rangiku melihat beberapa teman-teman kerjanya berkelompok membicarakan sesuatu, "Ada apa Ran?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, "Oh itu, manajer akan mentraktir kita sabtu depan."

Gadis raven itu tersenyum tipis, "Begitu ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan datang kan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Mungkin Ran, aku tidak begitu yakin," jawab Rukia.

"Ayolah manis, satu setengah bulan yang lalu kau tidak ikut dalam pesta penyambutannya dan sekarang kau akan melewatkan kebaikan hatinya?" tanya Rangiku.

"Dulu kaarena _nee-chan_ku sakit Ran, mana mungkin aku berpesta sedang dia sendirian?" tanya Rukia meminta pengertian.

"Ya, semoga saja sabtu depan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang akan menghalangimu datang. Kadang aku berfikir dia terlalu galak kepadamu dengan sebab kau tidak mendatangi pesta penganggkatannya," ucap Rangiku.

"Mana mungkin karena itu senpai, kau mengada-ada. Baiklah akan aku usahakan," jawab Rukia kemudian.

Sedang Rangiku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

_**Sabtu depan ...**_

Gadis raven itu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Ichigo, sudah 9 hari setelah pengumuman itu dibuat, Ichigo tidak lagi datang ke kantor. Tidak ada keterangan dimana dia. Kehadirannya juga alpha. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, bahkan direkturya sekalipun karena beberapa kali pria itu mendatangi ruangan mereka. Bahkan ia berkata Ichigo tak ada di kondonya. Ia juga bilang Ichigo tak ada di rumah orang tuanya.

Seharian ini yang dilakukan gadis raven itu hanya melamun. Hari ini sudah sabtu depan yang dijanjikan oleh Ichigo - mentraktir divisi ini - tapi sampai detik ini dia tak mnampakkan diri.

Gadis raven itu berkata dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca, "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya Ran?" ucapnya.

Gadis Matsumoto itu tak langsung menjawab, "Kita sama-sama tidak tahu Ru, kita doakan yang terbaik saja. Ayo pulang, sudah waktunya."

Beberapa rekan mereka memang sudah membersihkan meja, merapikan diri mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan itu dibuka secara kasar.

Pria berambut orange itu datang, sedikit tidak rapi tapi selain itu tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Yang pertama kali ia ucapkan, "Ayo, kita makan malam," ucapnya, dia tidak memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Ada senyum tipis yang manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Beberapa rekan laki-laki Rukia langsung mendatangi Ichigo dan bersahut-sahutan bertanya pada Ichigo kemana perginya lelaki itu 9 hari terakhir ini. Sedang Rukia menepuk-nepuk dadanya lalu dia menangis sesenggukan. Bahagia bisa melihat Ichigo hari ini dan Rangiku, gadis itu mengelus-elus kepala Rukia pelan.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Semua orang di diivisi keuangan sudah berjalan menuju restoran –untuk pegawai biasa– sedang Ichigo sudah duluan sambil membawa mobilnya ke restoran tradisional. Ichigo menghilang ke luar negeri 9 hari ini, dan untungnya walau penerangan sedikit terlambat, tidak menyebabkan janjinya kepada bawahannya untuk diingkari.

Rukia masih mencoba menenangkan diri ketika ia berjalan ke restoran, masih didampingi Rangiku.

"Sudah tenang Rukia?" tanya Rangiku.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Rekan-rekannya sudah memasuki memasuki restoran dan gadis itu menyurh Rangiku agar menyusul mereka, sedang dirnya beralasan akan membersikan muka di wastafel yang ada di depan, pojok restoran. Rangiku menurut dan gadis Kuchiki itu segera berjalan kearah dari arah pintu Ichigo menunggu Rukia, menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sudah 9 hari ia tak melihat gadis itu dan perasaannya masih sama. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya masih mendamba. Rukia membasuk mukanya 3 kali tetapi tiba-tiba dari arah samping ada seorang gadis yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Ichigo berjalan mendekat tetapi tiba-tiba gadis itu malah bersua senang, bukan marah.

"Orihime-_chan_," ucapnya senang, jelas dari suara nyaringnya. Ichigo berhenti, mengamati.

"Waahhh, Rukia-_chan_," jawab gadis berambut orange itu, juga senang, ia memeluk Rukia begitu saja, "Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, ah.. kau butuh tisu," lanjut gadis itu. Ia merogoh kedalam tasnya dan mengambilkan beberapa lembar tisunya.

Rukia tersenyum menerimanya dan mengelap wajahnya, barulah mereka berdua cipika cipiki satu dengan lainnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu tidak, aku bersama Urryu," jawab gadis itu, pipinya merona merah.

"Kencan?" tebak Rukia senang.

"Orihime," ucap seseorang dari kejauhan dan orang itu tak lain si mata empat Urryu. Ia tersenyum menatap keduanya.

Lelaki itu langsung setengah berlari dan berhenti didekat Orihime, lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya padanya. Sedang tangan kirinya mengacak rambut Rukia pelan, baru Rukia tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Rukia senang.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu melepaskan pelukan, "Jika kau tanya aku, maka kujawab tidak," jawab Urryu

"Urryu-_kun_, jangan seperi itu," ucap Orihime, ia memajukan jarinya dan mencubit Ishida sebentar.

Ishida tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, Hime dan kau pendek," Ishida menatap Rukia,"Jika merindukanku harusnya kau ke rumah," lanjutnya.

"Sombong sekali, setiap aku ke rumahmu hanya ada bibi Katagiri sedang kau dan paman selalu sibuk di rumah sakit. Apa itu jadi salahku?" tanyanya, ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini bagaimana? Aku dan ayah ada di rumah," tanyanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku dan teman-teman sedang makan malam bersama," jawab Rukia, ia tertawa, menunjukkan gigi putihnya. "Kalian kenapa bisa terpisah tadi?"

"Double date Rukia-chan, dan kami kehilangan mereka," jawab Orihime.

Rukia tertawa nyaring, "Mereka hanya ingin berdua saja, mungkin," jawab Rukia cepat.

Orihime ikut tersenyum, "Oh, ya aku mendengar kabar tentang Grimm-san, aku ikut bahagia," ucap Orihime.

"Perjuangan yang melelahkan dan akhirnya bisa terlewati, aku sedikit bangga padanya," ucap Urryu. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Begitulah, dan pertunangan menakjubkan itu akan terjadi bulan depan," jawab Rukia senang. "Mau makan bersama kami?" lanjutnya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan Rukia-chan, tapi hari ini kami ingin makan ditempat biasa," jawab Orihime, dia merona lagi dan lebih erat memegang tangan Ishida yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Kapan kalian menyusul?" tanya Rukia. Ia sedikit merona.

Orihime hanya tertunduk malu sedang Ishida langsung menjawabnya, "Secepatnya jika bisa, mana mungkin aku mau kalah dengan si biru," ucap Ishida, sedikit menaikkan volumenya.

"Nona Kuchiki," ucap Kurosaki dengan nada pelan dan dalam. Ia sudah berada di belakang Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Ishida. Ia tersenyum simpul, sedikit dipaksakan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menyapaku, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Ishida," jawab Kurosaki datar, hampir dingin.

Rukia berbalik, tahu ada yang tidak beres, jadi dia mencoba memecah kebekuan suasana yang terjadi tiba-tiba. "Maaf manajer, kami terbawa suasana jadi kami mulai bercakap-cakap," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai rekan-rekanmu? Mereka menunggumu dan kau berdiri seperti perunggu di jalanan ramai seperti ini?"

Damn! Pria itu benar, rekan-rekan kantornya, sudah pasti mereka menunggunya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ada nada khawatir di kalimatnya ataumemang Rukia yang salah tanggap.

"Urryu, sepertinya kita harus cepat atau kita tidak akan kebagian tempat," ucap Orihime, mencoba meloloskan diri dari tatapan angkuh Kurosaki padanya dan Ishida.

"Baiklah Hime, sampai jumpa Rukia," ucap Ishida, dia menggunakan tangan kirinya lagi untuk membelai puncak kepala Rukia.

Ichigo masih disana dengan pandangan datar yang mematikan.

"Tunggu Urryu. Ano, ini Rukia-chan," ucap Orihime, ia mengulurkan bandul kelinci berkuran besar pada Rukia.

"Whooaaa,, chappy," ungkapnya senang.

"Aku memberikannya padamu," ucap Orihime.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya, sampai jumpa," ucapnya cepat. Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu, masih tersenyum pada Rukia lalu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan lurus. Gadis itu bergelanyut di lengan Ishida dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki mata empat itu.

Rukia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ichigo, lelaki itu masih menatapnya datar dan Rukia membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dengan gerak cepat Rukia menggelanyutkan tangannya dilengan Ichigo dan mencoba bersandar sebentar kemudian dengan sentakan cepat ia melepaskan Ichigo.

"Ternyata nyaman," ujarnya ceria. "Jangan tersinggung manajer, aku hanya melakukan lelucon."

Ichigo menarik Rukia kearahnya, pria itu memeluk gadis mungil itu dengan erat, tak ingin melepasnya, meletakan satu tangan disela rambut Rukia sedang yang satunya dipinggang kecil Rukia, "Kau mengcopy pacarnya dan sekarang aku mencontoh gerakan Ishida. Apa perlu aku melanjutkannya? Kau lihat itu? Haruskah aku hanya menggunakan bibirku atau beserta lidahku," bisik Ichigo serak di telinga Rukia.

Gadis itu lemas seketika. Mencoba tetap berdiri tegak diatas platform heelsnya dan percuma. Saat Ichigo mencoba melepasnya, gadis itu seperti kehilangan setengah nyawa, setengah dari jiwanya dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka dan wajah merah merona.

Ichigo mendogakkan wajah Rukia, memindahkan tangan dari pinggang Rukia ke dagu gadis itu, "Tutup bibirmu sayang atau aku akan melumatnya sekarang!" bisiknya didepan wajah Rukia. Pria itu menaikkan ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. Lalu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Rukia dan membawanya masuk ke dalam restoran. Gadis raven itu mengikutinya dengan sukarela.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis itu meneguk segelas air yang sudah dihadapannya. Berharap air itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit nervous nya. Tetapi siapa sangka malah air itu merubah suhu tubuhnya. Badannya serasa melayang dan sedikit panas. Dia meneguk segelas penuh sake dalam beberapa kali. Sekarang tubuhnya merasakan sedikit akibatnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ketika ia ditanya oleh Rangiku apa dia sudah menghabiskan semuanya. Padahal Rangiku panik setengah mati, takut jika kejadian yang pernah menimpa Rukia dulu terjadi lagi hari ini. Tapi gadis itu bilang, ia tak akan apa-apa.

Makanan datang, dari makanan pembuka, makanan khas jepang sebagai makanan utama dan dessertnnya.

"Kuchiki-san, aku melihat kau tadi diluar, bagaimana kau mengenal Inoue Orihime?" tanya salah seorang rekannya.

"Dia pacar sepupuku, aku tahu dia cantik tapi jangan macam-macam atau kau berurusan denganku," jawab Rukia, ia menunjukkan kepalan tangannya sambil cemberut.

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa karena menganggap itu lucu.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu, akan menjadi hal yang rumit," jawabnya.

Ya. Inoue Orihime. Sebelumnya dia adalah aktris sekaligus model, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin sudah satu tahun yang lalu atau lebih, dia memilih mundur dari dunia entertainment. Lebih memilih membuka usaha fashion yang ada di pusat Tokyo yang terdiri dari lima lantai. Ia mundur karena Ishida Urryu. Dia jatuh cinta pada kakak sepupunya itu saat si mata empat menangani kesembuhan Orihime karena keracunan makanan. Ada beberapa antisnya yang memberikan makanan kepadanya dan itulah penyebab ia bisa keracunan.

"Kau hanya ingin mengejekku," jawab Rukia.

Percakapan mengalir begitu saja sambil mereka menikmati makan malam yang sudah ada. Setelah mereka makan malam, kegiatan lanjutan mereka adalah minum sake dan tentu saja pemenang ronde meminum kali ini adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, bahkan Shuuhei Hisagi dan Izuru Kira kalah telak oleh dirinya.

Mereka keluar dari restoran ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Rukia terhenti saat merasa kepalanya pusing, perutnya terasa mual dan tenggorokannya mulai panas. Ternyata konsentrasinya terhadap sake memang masih buruk. Ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi ditemani oleh Rangiku – sebenarnya diikuti. Gadis Matsumoto itu tahu jika Rukia memang tidak pandai minum-minum.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis itu sudah berada diluar restoran sekarang, ia masih ditemani oleh Rangiku karena ia menunggu Gin Ichimaru. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Kau bilang tak akan apa-apaa tapi buktinya?" ucap Rangiku kesal.

"Ayolah senpai, aku hanya ingin menikmati sake, beberapa hari ini aku stress, kepalaku selalu berdenyut-denyut pusing," jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang Ru? Apa nee-chanmu ada dirumah?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ya, dia ada jadi tidak usah khawatir, hiikkk... kau bisa pulang dengan Gin, Ran," jawabnya.

"Apa kami tak perlu mengantarmu? Oh, mereka mulai berpengaruh padamu?"

"Mungkin tapi tak apa. Ya Tuhan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih senpai, tapi jangan, hiikk .. kumohon. Dari sini ke rumahku butuh waktu hampir satu jam, dan kembali dari rumahku ke rumahmu bisa memakan waktu hampir dua jam, hiikk... apa kau ingin Gin kelelahan? Aku juga tahu senpai, kau ingin malam mingguaan hiikk.. dulu dengannya," jawab Rukia.

"Setidaknya biarkan kami mengantarmu ke stasiun," ucap Gin saat ia mendekat.

"Jika itu bisa membuat kalian lega, aku akan hiikk... menurutinya," jawab Rukia aneh, sakenya sudah mulai berpengaruh buruk pada dirinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," ucap seseorang dari arah lain, dan mereka tahu itu suara manajer orangenya.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Rangiku, "Jika anda yang mengantarnya aku tidak akan khawatir," ucapnya.

"Aku senang bisa menitipkanmu pada manajer, Ru" ia mengalihkan padangannmya pada Rukia dan mendorong pelan Rukia kearah manajer yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hiikk... ya, sampai jumpa," ucap Rukia, ia sudah dibimbing Ichigo masuk dikursi depan.

"Matsumoto, aku masih seorang laki-laki," ucap Ichigo datar, sedang Rangiku tersenyum mengerti maksud dari Ichigo.

"Ayo Gin, kita juga pulang," ucap Rangiku. Sedanng pacarnya itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng Rangiku kearah mobilnya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Diperjalanan yang terdengar hanyalah suara cegukan yang dialami oleh Rukia, menggema di mobil porche hitam milik Ichigo. Lelaki itu menyuguhkan sebotol air pada Rukia, menyuruh dia untuk meneguknya. Tetapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, gadis itu memegangi perutnya.

"Manajer, bisa menepi sebentar, aku sudah tidak tahan," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo hanya menurut dan dengan gerak cepat Rukia keluar dari mobil, memuntahkan lagi isi perutnya, ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya.

Tangan Ichigo tiba-tiba sudah berada di leher belakangnya, membantu Rukia. Ia duduk jongkok dibelakangnya, mengikuti posisi Rukia.

Ichigo dengan telaten membantu Rukia, bahkan gadis itu terheran-heran akan sikapnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia menghawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bahkan seperti tak punya tenaga lagi, sedang wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Masuklah, aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tahu nee-sanmu tidak ada dirumah, aku sudah menghubunginya," ucap Ichigo, ia menarik pelan Rukia agar masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

"Nee-chanku? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Rukia, ia mulai mual lagi.

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan diamlah atau kau akan muntah lagi," jawab Ichigo. Ia sudah masuk dulu ke dalam mobilnya dan Rukia segera menyusulnya.

Mobil itu bergerak lagi tidak pelan tidak pula dengan kecepaatan tinggi. Ichigo menuju kondo elite tempat tinggalnya dan membawa Rukia ke lantai dua puluh lima kamar 173.

Ichigo menggandeng Rukia ke kamarnya. Menyuruh gadis itu duduk di ranjangnya, sedangkan pria itu lansung menuju almari pakaiannya, mencarikan kemeja bersih untuk Rukia. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia meletakkan kemeja itu didekat Rukia.

"Gantilah dengan ini," ucap Ichigo minta dituruti. Ia masih menatap Rukia lalu menggerakkan wajahnya.

Pria itu membuka dasinya lalu melepas jas hitamnya barulah kemeja putihnya, ia melemparkannya kedalam keranjang cuciannya. Sedang gadis itu masih menatap Ichigo dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Apa kau ingin melihat tubuh telanjangku nona?" tanyanya.

"Huh ...?" tanya Rukia, dia masih belum mengerti maksudnya. Sake memperlambat kerja otaknya.

"Kau tidak ingin ganti baju? Apa kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanyanya.

"Oh.. ah, tidak terima kasih. Iya ...kamar mandi," ucap gadis itu kacau sambil memegangi rambutnya, menyibakkannya dan telinga miliknya sudah memerah, lebih parah dari wajahnya. Ia sudah berdiri dari ranjang dan mengambil kemeja putih Ichigo, "Dimana itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Ichigo menunjuk kamar mandinya dengan dagunya. Ia sangat suka ekspresi bodoh gadis itu tadi.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo menyuruh Rukia membaringkan diri dan memberinya air lemon, air lemon bagus untuk menghilangkan efek sake yang dideranya. Setelah gadis itu meminumnya, dia berusaha keras agar dirinya tidur di sofa daripada Ichigo yang mengalah. Perdebatan tempat tidur itu berlansung selama hampir setengah jam dan akhirnya mereka sepakat tidur di ranjang bersama. Tetapi malang bagi gadis itu, amethystnya nyalang tak bisa menutup. Ia masih terjaga ketika Ichigo sudah tertidur karena dirinya memanggil-manggil manajer orangenya itu dan tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan mencoba memejamkan mata lagi dan ia berhasil.

Ketika pagi hari datang, posisi tidur mereka begitu dekat. Kepala Rukia berada di lengan Ichigo, bahkan wajahnya sudah berada di depan dada bidang Ichigo. Napas pria itu mengenai puncak kepala Rukia, begitu hangat. Gadis itu tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit memerah merona. Manis.

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Ichigo beberapa kali. Rukia terkaget saat ada suara seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya mengucapkan sesuatu padaanya.

"Kau siapa?" desisnya marah.

Rukia memutar lehernya, disana ada seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun, berdiri di dekat ranjang dan menatapnya sebal.

Rukia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di ranjang.

"Maaf, aku ...,"

"Berdiri sekarang juga," ucap gadis itu, hampir berteriak.

Rukia hanya menurut, mengikuti perintah gadis itu. Tetapi saat Rukia sudah berdiri, bahkan tidak dalam posisi siap, gadis berambut hitam itu menampar pipinya keras dan mendorong tubuh Rukia bahkan pelipisnya mengenai meja dan benturan itu menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah gelas dan lampu meja. Keributaan itu mau tak mau membuat Ichigo membuka mata.

"Dasar wanita jalang," bentak gadis itu, ia melemparkan tas tangannya pada Rukia.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Rukia tersungkur dilantai, dianiaya oleh gadis itu.

"Karin! Hentikan!" teriaknya marah.

Rukia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan, merasakan perih yang mendera pelipisnya. Basah dan tercium bau darah dari sana, terasa sakit.

Ichigo beranjak hampir turun dari ranjangnya tapi Karin mengancamnya, "Berhenti disana atau aku akan membunuhnya," ucapnya kasar.

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin," bentak Ichigo.

Ichigo mendaratkan sebuat tamparan diwajah satin milik Karin.

Dengan bengis gadis itu berkata, "Kau menampar adikmu untuk membelanya?"

Ichigo membantu Rukia untuk berdiri, kemudian melindungi Rukia di belakang tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu berhasil menarik Rukia dan sentakannya membuat gadis Kuchiki kembali tersungkur ke lantai, "Keluar dari sini, pelacur," bentaknya keras pada Rukia.

"Brengsek kau Karin! Ayah dan Ibu tak mengajarkan kau untuk berbuat kasar seperti ini," bentak Ichigo.

Gadis itu berada diantara Ichigo dan Rukia, lalu dengan segera gadis itu berucap, "Kau yang mengjarkanku, bajingan! Kau tidak memperbolehkan aku datang kesini, tidak pernah pulang kerumah. Membuat Yuzu menangis setiap harinya karena kau menghilang selama sepuluh hari. Lalu dipagi hari aku datang kesini, mengetahui kau sudah ada dirumah dan tak tahukah betapa kecewanya aku? Kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan kami lagi! Disaat aku dan ayah sibuk menunggui Yuzu dirumah sakit, kau bercinta dengan wanita itu sepanjang malam!" ucap Karin, gadis itu terengah menghirup napas, mencari pasokan udara untuk mengisi tenggorokannya.

Ichigo terbelalak kaget mendengar Yuzu diopname dirumah sakit, ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf soal Yuzu, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rukia. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucap Ichigo.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang membuat drama? Kau memeluknya. Ia hanya memakai kemeja dan itu terbuka 3 kancing, kakak. Dadanya penuh kiss mark, kau menyangkalnya? Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi bajingan yang sesungguhnya."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Kau menyakiti Rukia, Karin!" bentak Ichigo.

Karin mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada di meja, lalu mendongkannya pada Rukia, "Kubilang pergi dari sini perempuan!"

"Karin, jangan gila!" bentak Ichigo.

Badan Rukia bergetar hebat melihat sebilah pisau itu mengacung ke arahnya. Air matanya tambah mengalir deras sedang nafasnya putus-putus, hampir kejang.

"Ma ... af," ucap Rukia memegangi kemeja terbukanya. "Aku .. er..gi," ucapnya mencoba bangun dari tersungkurnya dan kemudian gadis itu berlari pergi.

Karin membanting pisau itu ke lantai kemudian menangis diam. Ichigo terlihat tak percaya adik manisnya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku kecewa padamu," desisnya.

Dalam sela tangisnya gadis itu menjawab, "Kau lebih membuatku kecewa, Ichi-nii."

"Terima kasih. Aku memang bajingan yang sebenarnya, bahkan aku ingin merebut dia dari tunangannya," jawab Ichigo. Pria itu berlari dari kamar kondonya, mengejar Rukia, sedang adik kecilnya tambah menangis dalam diamnya.

**Kaichou No S ****©_SheWonGirl_**

_**Normal Pov**_

Rukia berlari keluar dari kondo Ichigo, menelusuri lorong kondo itu sambil menangis menahan sakit hati, kening dan rasa pening di kepalanya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja Ichigo dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh dari normal. Gadis itu berjalan sambil memegangi tembok, berpegangan. Saat gadis itu menemukan liftnya, ia malah jatuh terduduk disana, di depan pintu lift yang terbuka.

Saat Ichigo hampir memanggilnya, dari dalam lift itu keluar si rambut biru dan menolong gadis itu untuk berdiri, dan dengan segera gadis pujaan hatinya memeluk erat pada Grimmjow.

_**On the screen**_

Pria biru itu keluar dari lift. Melihat ada seseorang yag tertunduk dan duduk lemas didepan lift, Grimmjow berjongkok sebentar, mencoba bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak untuk berdiri.

Gadis bermata amethyst itu kenal dengan suara dalam dan lembut milik seseorang yang ada di hadapannya jadi ia menerima uluran tangannya, ikut berdiri sesuai permintaan tak langsung dari Grimmjow.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Grimmjow dan lelaki itu kaget melihat gadis itu adalah Rukia. Terbelalak juga melihat darah yang mengucur di kening gadis itu.

"Grimmy," ucapnya serak lalu berhambur ke pelukannya, memeluk Grimmjow erat.

Sedang pria orange itu menahan celosan hatinya. Hatinya berkedut tak suka.

"Kita harus ke kondoku dan membersihkan lukamu, manis," ucap Grimmjow, ia membimbing Rukia kearah kondonya. Kamar 170 tanpa banyak bicara dan bertanya karena itulah sifatnya.

**T B C**

_***sarkastik : mengolok, merendahkan.**_

_***konstan : terus-menerus**_

_***Afrodisiak adalah bahan yang bisa berfungsi **__**untuk **__**meningkatkan libido (gairah seksual)**__**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** :**** Bleach**** punya ****Tite Kubo**** sepenuhnya. ****Segala jenis ****dan ****bentuk dalam cerita**** OOC**** ini produk dari say****a!**

**Pairing : ****IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang meninggalkan komen dan dimasukin ke cerita yg difollow atau favorit. Maaf ga bisa bales komen, ga enak sendiri sudah begitu lama aku ga update cerita ini soalnya (_ _)**

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu. Gadis itu masih terlihat sedikit berantakan. Grimmjow hanya membersihkan luka di kening gadis itu dan menghilangkan beberapa pecahan kaca yang mengenai telapak tangan Rukia. Pria itu menyelimutinya kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Rukia.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" gumamnya.

_**Flashback**_

Pria berambut biru itu menuntun Rukia pelan menuju kondonya. Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa gadis itu menuju kamar berukuran besarnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di ranjang.

"Duduklah akan aku ambilkan obat," ucapnya kemudian setelah Rukia duduk di ranjang. Gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja putih yang sobek dibagian lengan – kedodoran. Sedang kedua tangannya masih memegangi kemeja bawah lehernya.

"Grimm," ucap gadis itu serak. Ia mencoba memandng pria itu, "Terima kasih."

Pria biru menyungging senyum lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya beberapa menit setelahnya pria itu kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K dan secangkir teh mint. Gadis itu sudah mengancingkan kemejanya dan merapikan kemeja bagian bawah yang berhasil menutupi setengah pahanya. Grimmjow menyodorkan teh itu.

"Minumlah. Kau terlihat kedinginan," ucapnya dan Rukia segera menerimanya. Pria itu duduk disampingnya dan mulai membuka P3K. Setelah ia yakin Rukia meminum teh setengahnya, ia mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Ini akan sedikit perih, jadi jangan mencubitku oke?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan Grimmjow mulai mengobati luka Rukia. Butuh kurang dari 10 menit bagi lelaki itu untuk menyelesaikan keduanya, luka di pelipis dan tangan Rukia. Setelah itu Grimmjow mencium kening Rukia sebentar.

"Berbaring dan istirahatlah. Jika kau perlukan, kita bisa bicara nanti," ucapnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, menurut pada Grimmjow lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring.

"Maaf memberimu masalah dan harus meminjamkan ranjangmu padaku," ucap Rukia pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya memberi jeda, lelaki itu menyelimuti Rukia hingga pinggangnya, "Cepat tutup matamu, cantik," lanjutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menutup mata. Sedang pria bersurai biru itu tetap duduk di sisi ranjang menjaga hingga 30 menit kedepan ia kemudian mengusap pipi Rukia pelan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" gumamnya.

Dari arah pintu kamar terdengar sepatu high heels yang terus mendekat. Grimmjow sudah bersiap menatapnya dengan membalikkan badannya, masih duduk.

"Kupanggil kau tapi tidak menyahut, ternyata di kamar?" tanya gadis cantik yang baru datang itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sumringah dengan tangan yang menenteng tas belanjaan minimarket, ada beberapa sayur yang menyembul dari dalam tas.

"Ya, sejak tadi. Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanyanya lembut.

Ia menganggkat kantong belanjanya kemudian memperhatikan seeorang yang berada di ranjang.

"Dia, .. Rukia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya.

"Kita ke dapur. Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya," ucap Grimmjow.

"Baiklah," ucap gadis itu, mendahului pria berambut biru pergi ke dapur.

"Kau mau roti bakar?" tanya gadis cantik berambut panjang. Cukup membuat segar mata karena ia memiliki rambut hijau menyala, masih setengah basah. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya diatas pantry.

"Tidak menolak jika kau membuatkanku satu atau dua porsi," jawab Grimmjow tersenyum. "Jangan lupa minuman kesukaanku dipagi hari."

Sekarang giliran gadis itu yang tersenyum dan ia segera membuat roti bakar –disertai susu putih hangat.

"Grimm apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Keningnya?" tanyanya. Mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan dengan sepiring roti bakar dan segelas susu, di meja makan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Nel. Dia ada didepan lift, duduk entah terjatuh atau apa dan aku membawanya kesini," jawab Grimmjow.

"Dia tidak berkata tentang sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

"Well, aku tidak bertanya, hanya memberi privasi. Cobalah nanti kau bicara padanya, dan juga Nel.."

"Ya?"

"Dia terluka lebih dari kelihatannya," ucap Grimmjow.

"Bukan hanya di kening?" tanya Nel kaget.

"Lengan dan tangan, pecahan kaca. Goresan di kaki dan dia tak memperbolehkan aku mengobati pahanya."

"Apa pakaiannya begitu parah hingga kau bisa melihat pahanya?" tanya Nel khawatir.

"Hanya kemeja yang sobek dibeberapa bagian."

"Apa kau tak berfikir bahwa Rukia.. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" tanya Nel.

"Diperkosa? Kurasa tidak Nel. Ada hal yang lain dan aku takut aku tidak tahu itu tentang apa," ucap Grimmjow, ia mendesah ringan.

Dari ruang tengah terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat. Grimmjow dan Nelliel menunggunya untuk menampakkan diri.

Rukia tersenyum lebar di pintu dapur. "Selamat siang," ucapnya sumringah. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis.

"Ini masih pagi sayang. Duduklah bersama kami," ucap Neliel. Ia mengangguk tersenyum.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan sarapanku? Perutku mulai lapar," aku Rukia. Ia tetap tersenyum lalu mendekat dan duduk disamping Grimmjow.

"Tentu, kau mau berapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Boleh meminta 3?" tanya Rukia.

"Oke. Nona, kau dengar pesanannya kan? Kami minta 3 dengan saus madu dan susu cokelat," ucap Grimmjow.

Nelliel mengangkat bahu, "Tarifnya kali ini akan sangat mahal tuan," ucapnya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya, sedang Rukia dan Grimmjow hanya tertawa keras.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia sudah sibuk dengan roti bakarnya, sedang Grimmjow sudah sibuk dengan ponsel _touch screen_nya untuk Nelliel sendiri menikmati kopinya untuk gelas yang kedua. Rukia menuangkan lagi madu didalam botol keatas roti bakarnya, saat sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan mereka.

"Nel, aku titip Rukia padamu, aku harus pergi ke tempat pameran, mereka menyuruhku agar datang kesana,"

"Apa tidak bisa menunggu nanti sore?" tanya Nelliel.

"Tidak, mereka sponsor yang paling bagus, tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya bukan? Sudah saatnya aku bekerja."

"Hey, tuan tampan, aku tidak perlu dititipkan seperti itu. Kau pikir aku anak playgroup?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh ayolah sayang, kau bahkan lebih kecil dari anak playgroup. Nel, jangan lupa apa yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya," jawab Grimmjow.

Rukia pura-pura tersedak lalu menengahi. "Jadi ada rahasia diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa kau pikir tidak ada?" tanya Nelliel mencampuri.

"Ow. Kalian mencoba jadi antagonis rupanya, huh?" ucap Rukia memberenggutkan bibirnya.

Grimmjow hanya tertawa sambil berlalu dari sana, Nelliel meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu menganggkat tubuhnya dari kursi.

"Mau kemana, Nell?" tanya Rukia.

"Menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, aku rasa kau harus mandi dan ganti baju, cantik," jawab Nelliel.

Rukia tersenyum kemudian berujar, "Maaf merepotkanmu untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Tenang, itu nanti juga masuk kedalam tagihan," jawab Nelliel.

"Kau menakjubkan," puji Rukia. Sedang gadis itu tertawa keras.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Nel sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang masih terlihat basah itu ketika bel kondonya berbunyi. Rukia sudah berada di kamar mandi sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Nelliel segera datang ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Dia seorang laki-laki yang tentu belum dikenal olehnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin menemui Grimmjow Jac, apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Grimm?" tanya Nelliel, "Dia sudah pergi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Apa dia belum sampai di tempat pameran?" tanya Nelliel.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap lelaki itu. "Aku akan menyusulnya."

Lelaki itu segera pergi dari sana sedang Nelliel masuk kedalam dan mencari hpnya. Ia segera menghubungi Grimmjow. "Grimm, apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tinggal disini?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Nel? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku tinggal di kondomu," jawab Grimmjow dari seberang.

"Lalu siapa pria itu? Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna orange? Kau mempunyai teman dengan rambut seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Grimmjow singkat.

"Nanti aku hubungi lagi, Rukia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi." Gadis itu mematikan teleponnya kemudian berbalik, "Kau sudah selesai Rukia?"

"Ya Nel. Air hangatnya benar-benar nikmat,"

"Kau baru saja menyebutnya apa? Nikmat?"

"Apa aku keliru dalam menggunakan kosa kata?"

"Oke. Aku mengerti manis dan kau terlihat lebih segar,"

"Terima kasih, tapi itu, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang?"

"Ya?" Nel mengatakannya dengan nada bertanya.

"Aku meninggalkan ponsel dan tasku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau diperkosa atau di jambret? Mungkin diculik?" tanya Nelliel.

"Dengan keadaanku seperti tadi wajar jika kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Tapi itu hanya karena salah paham,"

"Salah paham?"

Wajah Rukia memerah membayangkan Ichigo dan dirinya tidur bergelung di tempat tidur yang sama. Rukia hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan jujur tapi tidak sekarang,oke?" ucap Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, tapi Grimm mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi aku akan memberinya jawaban apa?"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan gelisah ia membuka mulutnya, "Tidak bisakah kau berbohong padanya untukku?"

"Hanya salah paham?" tanya Nelliel.

Rukia hanya mengangguk cepat kemudian diikuti senyum mengerti dari Nelliel, "Oke, akan aku tagih janjimu," jawabnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada diatas meja riasnya.

"Ayo, aku antar."

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo memencet bel rumah itu beberapa kali. Sudah yang kedua kalinya ia datang kemari. Hampir saja ia memencet bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Rukia membuka pintu itu. Keningnya sudah di obati dan gadis itu sudah terlihat segar dan rapi. Gadis itu tidak lagi menggunakan kemeja miliknya. Ia bernapas lega saat gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Manajer, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Rukia.

Nelliel masih menunggu di jalan didekat rumah Rukia, ia sedang menelepon Grimmjow dan memberitahukan keadaan Rukia padanya. Dan ketika mobil itu berhenti tak jauh didepan mobil miliknya, gadis berambut hijau itu terlihat terkesima. Dari dalam mobil itu keluarlah lelaki yang tadi sempat ke kondonya, mencari Grimmjow.

"Grimm, lelaki orange itu kemari."

###

Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu, ia meraih tangan Rukia dan segera menggiringnya kearah sofa. Ichigo duduk mendahului Rukia, lalu menyuruh Rukia secara tidak sengaja untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Manajer, ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku minta maaf untuk pagi ini. Adikku benar-benar kurang ajar dan dia melukaimu," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Rukia menjauhkan diri dari Ichigo lalu menatapnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa manajer, lagipula aku yakin dia hanya emosi sesaat," jawabnya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit? Dan tanganmu diperban seperti ini kau bilang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng, "Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak sakit," jawabnya.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia dan gadis itu malah megedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ichigo memang mendekatkan wajahnya tetapi tangannya meremas telapak Rukia walau tidak begitu keras.

Rukia menyernyit sedikit menutup matanya, "Kau berani bohong padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mengaku, memang sedikit sakit tapi sekarang hanya terasa perih," ucapnya, sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

Ichigo segera mengangkat Rukia dan gadis itu yang tidak diberi aba-aba sedikit kaget, "Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku, aku akan membawamu ke kamar, kau harus istirahat," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menyunggingkan seringai khasnya, "Apa kau pikir aku akan menerima kata tidak?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga dan naik menuju kamar Rukia.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ichigo. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Dan beberapa langkah berikutnya mereka sudah ada dikamar Rukia.

Ichigo meletakkan tubuh Rukia diatas kasur dengan pelan. Lalu ia sendiri duduk disamping Rukia, menghadapnya. Pria itu mengelus pipi Rukia dengan sayang dan gadis itu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, gadis itu terlihat makin manis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala meja. Rambut hitam legam panjangnya terurai sedikit berantakan. Kaos putih tipisnya membalut tubuh atasnya dan celana pendek warna biru tua dikenakannya dengan nyaman. Sekilas Ichigo tadi melihat ke dada Rukia. Sialnya gadis itu memang tidak memakai bra dan wangi buah peach menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Asal kau tahu, tadi malam aku memang memperkosamu," ucap Ichigo, ambernya menatap lurus kedalam amethyst Rukia.

"Bagaimana mungkin manajer menganggapnya seperti itu? Kita, maksudku...Aku sadar saat melakukannya dan pagi tadi kau berbohong untuk melindungiku. Jika boleh tahu, siapa itu Yuzu?"

"Dia adikku, kembaran Karin. Dia shock dan demam, tapi sudah membaik. Dan untukkmu, kau harus tidur sekarang, sayang."

Rukia mengangguk malu dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Sedang tanpa disangka Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dan mengecup bibir pink gadis itu. Saat Rukia hampir membuka suara, Ichigo tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menggunakan serta lidahnya. Rukia membalasnya dan mereka bergulat untuk beberapa menit.

Ichigo menyudahi tetapi tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk dan pinggang gadis itu. "Pisahkan bibirmu dan apapun yang aku lakukan jangan pernah menggunakan lidahmu," bisik Ichigo.

Rukia memisahkan bibirnya tanda setuju akan perkataan Ichigo. Tangannya aktif bergerak pelan ditengkuk Rukia dan sekitar perut gadis itu. Ichigo menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir Rukia. Pertama sudut bibir gadis itu dan membuatnya kegelian luar biasa, cukup lama. Tak sabar gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju dada Ichigo. Baru kemudian Ichigo menggerakkan lidahnya pelan menuju tengah bibir gadis itu, untuk beberapa saat gadis itu menerima perlakuan Ichigo hingga menyebabkan napasnya memburu dan memberat, tetapi kemudian gadis itu menggunakan lidahnya, ingin membalas Ichigo. Ichigo menyeringai tipis lalu menjauhkan diri.

"Itu tanda permintaan maafku jika tadi malam aku bermain terlalu kasar," ucapnya.

Gadis itu sedikit kaget dan menggeleng tipis.

"Di kamar mandi?" tanya Ichigo. Dan Rukia membalasanya dengan gelengan cepat.

Wajahnya semakin panas memerah, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ichigo membelai kepala Rukia dengan sayang, "Kau benar-benar harus istirahat sekarang, aku akan menungguimu sampai kau tidur," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia memerosotkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Sedang Ichigo benar-benar memegang kata-katanya, tidak meninggalkan Rukia.

Saat Rukia terlelap, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Rukia, menyingkapkan pakaian Rukia dan menciumi perutnya, "Bertahan hiduplah disana, tumbuhlah dan menjadi janin. Kau harus ada agar aku bisa memiliki ibumu," ucap Ichigo posesif.

Ichigo tersenyum bahagia mengingat separuh dari rencananya berhasil. Mulai dari ia menyuruh Ikkaku untuk menyiapkan makan malam divisi keuangan dan membuat kesempatan agar Rukia tak pulang kerumah tadi malam. Ia merencanakannya dengan sempurna, menilik masa subur Rukia dan bercinta dengannya tanpa pelindung.

Ia hanya tinggal bersabar untuk satu bulan kedepan. Sebutan brengsek, bajingan, setan atau iblis pun tak akan jadi urusannya. Harus menghadapi Grimmjow, itu tak akan masalah baginya. SATU HAL YANG DI INGININYA HANYALAH AGAR RUKIA HAMIL BENIHNYA, MEMBERI KETURUNAN UNTUKNYA DAN MENGKLAIM GADIS ITU MENJADI MILIKNYA.

**Kaichou No S ©_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara lagu dari ruang samping. Itu kamar kakaknya. Ia mengambil jam beker dari nakas, dilihatnya jam itu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi berarti nee-channya sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu.

Ia meletakkan kembali jam bekernya dan melihat pakaian dan tasnya tadi malam sudah ada di sampingnya. Rukia tersenyum lalu turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Ia turun menuju dapur.

"Nee-chan, masak apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Kau tidak kerja Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Tidak. Aku mengambil cuti dadakan dan aku kira manajerku mengizinkan," jawabnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Manajermu yang mengantarmu pulang minggu lalu saat kau pingsan?" tanya Hisana.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Begitulah."

"Hei," bentak Hisana, tak sengaja ia mengacungkan pisau kedepan wajah Rukia yang ada diseberang meja makan. "Kau mulai selingkuh dari Grimmjow sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sedang sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mendorong kursi yang didudukinya kebelakang tapi yang terjadi malah ia terjerembab. Hisana melepas pisau yang dipegangnya lalu berlari menuju seberang meja.

Melihat adiknya yang terlihat menangis dan ketakutan, ia meraih Rukia ke pelukannya. "Rukia kau? Maafkan aku? Phobiamu itu? Apa itu kambuh?" tanya Hisana panik.

Hisana buru-buru melepaskan Rukia dan berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk memanggil ambulan.

**T B C**

_***Fobia**__** (**__**gangguan anxietas fobik**__**) adalah rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan pada sesuatu hal atau **__**fenomena**__**. **_

_***Aichmophobia –takut dengan segala benda tajam (seperti silet, jarum pentul, pisau, gunting, golok)**_

_**Lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia. Dan juga phobia itu bisa sembuh dan bisa kambuh.**_


End file.
